Flash Sentry's Dragon Family
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Flash has been calm about things like magical ponies from another world, but now he has to deal with a mom and son dragon living with him along with some others he knows suddenly moves in as well. Hope the house doesn't get burn down though all this. FlashxLucoa/Harem. Lemon and some funnies.
1. Chapter 1

**Flash Sentry's new Roomies and Lover?!**

High in the great wide, blue sky above the clouds, a giant very reptilian-like creature with a long body almost like a snake: this legendary creature thought to be just a myth from a fairy tale book is a dragon, fly soaring through with an exciting expression on its face like it can't wait to get to wherever it's heading. Riding on its back, a small young looking boy with purple hair sleeps peaceful with a blanket over his body closer to his face to see some scales on his cheeks and two horns on both sides of the head.

The dragon looks down below itself as there are no clouds now seeing a city with humans living their everyday lives, though the dragon saw one particularly house that caught it interest knowing who lives there. It lick its lips once as the excitement within its heart as it beats a little faster than normal. Ready to meet that person, it dives down gently so the boy doesn't go overbroad.

Meanwhile, at a nice looking house about two-stories tall, inside a bedroom, a young teenage boy with blue hair was putting the final touch of his usual clothing: he wears a black jacket with a single red and white stripe with a white shirt underneath; it bears a blue shield with a lightning bolt in front, blue jeans and black shoes. Taking one last look in the mirror to see his pale-grayish amber skin and blue eyes, winking at himself knowing that he is ready for a new day.

This boy's name is Flash Sentry, and what he doesn't know is that his days are about get more magical and exciting than ever before.

"Alright, time to get this day started!" Flash said he ate his breakfast and got most of his homework done, so he's good to go.

He grabs his backpack making his way to the door so he can get to his school on time, lucky he has his own car he earned from his parents. Just as he opens the door to see the shining sun, the neighborhoods, and breathe in the fresh air.

A dragon sitting right in front of him starring at the young boy who eyes are widen as he jaw drop, the dragon roars mighty making strong wind-likes as Flash is unfazed but still shock of what's in front of him. He quickly went back inside and slams the door shut while panicking in his mind.

"(A dr-dr-dr-dragon is in front of my house, in the morning, and probably wants to eat me?!)" Flash freaked out in his thoughts. In all the weird times he had been through: like the time when he's ex-girlfriend became a she-demon wanting to become more powerful or when Sirens came to his school mind-controlling everyone at the Battle of the Bands.

Now a dragon had just appears right in front of him when he just wanted to get to his school on time.

"Hello Flash, sorry about freaking you out, could you open the door please." A women voice said.

Now Flash was shock that the dragon speaks the same langue and just apologize for scaring him and this dragon seems to be female from the voice, may be she's not a bad dragon as he thought.

Flash took a deep breath and opens the door to meet the dragon, only to find a woman holding a little boy in her arms.

The woman is tall about 2 or 3 feet above his height, fair-skinned and a very well hour-glass body with enormous breasts bigger probably about K to L-cup than even breasts Flash had seen (and the biggest he seen so far are few girls he knows and some staff of his school). She has long, wavy blonde hair that reaches down to her waist, two different eye colors: the left is black on the outside and yellow on the inside. The right is white on the outside and green on the inside. Her clothing involves a pink cap on her head with horns, wearing a blank tank-top that cover almost her stomach, jean shorts, thigh high stockings, and pink shoes.

Flash jaws drop of seeing such a woman, probably like the Queen of the world, wondering what this woman is doing here and where's the dragon?

"You know, you'll catch flies like that." The woman said closing Flash's mouth pulling him back to reality.

"H-h-hi, who are you?" Flash asked confuses.

"Oh, I don't suppose you recognize in this human form and I did one hell of a roar if I do say so myself." The woman said. Flash eyes widen realizing who she is now.

"You're that dragon?!" Flash shocked.

"Yep and you're probably why I'm here and know you somehow, right?" The woman asked Flash nodded.

"Great, let's go inside to talk about it." The woman suggested.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Flash asked earning a giggle.

"What a nice handsome boy you are, I'm Quetzalcoatl but you can call me Lucoa if you like." The woman, now known as Quetzalcoatl but mostly call Lucoa introduced herself.

"Okay, Lucoa come on in." Flash said letting Lucoa in his home and completely forgetting about getting to school.

The two came to the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Flash eyes on the boy Lucoa is still holding sleeping peaceful.

"Who's the boy in your arms?" Flash asked.

"Oh, silly me, I promise my son to wake him up as soon as we arrive at your house." Lucoas mentioned, shaking to little one. "Shouta baby, wake up, we'd arrived." The boy known as Shouta began to wake up.

His purple colored eyes open, the first to see is his mother with her usual smile and next to her is Flash, he gasps of excitement as he jumps to Flash giving him a hug.

"Flash, it's really you from last night!" Shouta said happily though confusing Flash.

"Wait, we met last night?"

"Yeah, in the forest up to a mountain, you saved my mom and we had fun together, and you said we can come live with you!" Shouta explained.

Flash began to recall what he did last night.

 **(Flashback: Last Night)**

" _(Let see, forest, mountain…)"_

 _Flash is walking down the forest while holding a large bottle in his hands with a weird silly expression on his face and red blushes on his cheeks._

" _(I remember a friend giving me a drink, thinking it could calm me down more and everything became fizzy.)"_

 _Sometime later, Flash saw a little boy holding out his arms like he was protecting something and behind him was a big giant lying on ground like it was in pain._

" _(I met a kid trying to protect his mother who turns out to be a dragon.)"_

 _There was a big long sword stabbed to the dragon's back while it breathes heavily, almost like it was dying. Flash pulls the sword out with all his might, freeing the dragon from the pain as it heals itself fast from the wound._

" _(The mother dragon turns out to be kind and funny as her son was very please of what I did then we had some laughs.)"_

 _The mother and Flash had some drink and some laughs while the son was dancing in circles with joy and happiness, it was like party of three and they were having a blast under the beautiful night sky with stars shining above them. Later, Flash said something to them that made them happy._

" _So, do you guys want to come live with me?" Flash asked not knowing what he has gotten himself into._

 **(Flashback End)**

 _(Want to come live with me?)"_ The question Flash asked echoes in his head as he remembers everything from last night and what he said made him gasps almost like a heart attack and scream a little.

"Oh, it was such a happy moment, when that day on I fell madly in love with you and wanted love you even more. Maybe even get married and have kids!" Lucoa said which only Flash felt worse for Flash to panic.

"Huh, what's wrong Flash did we say something to upset you?" Shouta asked worrying that Flash not like him and his mom anymore.

Flash snapped out of his freak out to see Shouta looking sad almost like he's about to cry.

"No, no, no, it's not that, it just a lot to take in and I promise to let you and your mom stay." Flash reminded putting his hand on Shouta's shoulder as he looks up to his face.

"And Flash Sentry never goes back on his words!" Flash proclaimed Shouta smiles before hugging him so happy as Flash returns the hug.

Lucoa smiles at the sight, seeing her son opening up to Flash like he's already part of the family, she is definitely sure that Flash Sentry is the man to be her husband and a great father figure for Shouta.

She remembered over centuries ago, a male dragon was like that once; her late husband a great guy and a fierce warrior on the battlefield, also a lovely man for her and Shouta. Until one day he died fighting against a God in a war from the supernatural world she and Shouta once lived. Shouta was an infant back then so he never got the chance to know his father more.

She is glad Flash came into their lives and also remembering a certain dream or goal her late husband wanted to make into reality.

" _I hope that one day; dragons and humans will coexist together as one union as well as all other supernatural beings living together in harmony and bond together in friendship."_

Now Lucoa is certainly sure that with Flash's help, will take the first step of making that dream come true creating a brighter future for dragons and humans alike.

"So Flash, what were you doing before we came?" Lucoa asked Flash then zone trying to remember what it was.

Suddenly his eyes widen as realization came to him, he quickly took out his phone to check the time, only to find that he has five minutes left until school starts. He completely forgot he has school today and he wasted catching with some rare creatures of legend he just met last night.

"Oh no, the time, I'm gonna be late for school?!" Flash yelled he's gonna be late for school, he already misses early morning band practices with his band, now he's gonna be late for period and may get detention as well.

"Don't worry, I can get you there." Lucoa said Flash turns to her shock of what she said.

"Y-y-you can?"

"Of course, dragons are very fast when it comes to flying; I can get you there no problem." Lucoa said, after seeing the whole town before coming she knows which place to go to.

"Yeah, mommy is really fast, like super fast!" Shouta said proudly know his mom's speed.

Flash thought of this quickly, it might be dangerous and risky to be seen riding a dragon but have thought of no other choice but to take that offer. He'll figure the whole having dragon living with him problem after school.

"Sure, fine, let's go!" Flash said dragging Lucoa outside as she grabs Shouta as well.

Once they made it outside to the front yard, Lucoa asks the two to stand back before doing some stretches. Flash couldn't help himself but watch how her body moves, like her breasts squashes against each other and her firm ass of such amaz-

Flash quick shake his head, trying to not think of those prevented thoughts he just met the woman and wants to get to know her and Shouta more. However, Lucoa notices him starring at her with a lust smiles, she is gonna have fun with some teasing and getting some alone time with him in bed.

"Okay, prepare to be amaze of my awesome Dragon Form!" Lucoa shouted before glowing brightly as her figure began to change and grew bigger; fully transforming into her dragon form.

Her dragon form is color of sharp stripes of green, black, and yellow like her eyes.

Flash felt amaze of seeing the dragon up look close like early but this time instead he's not afraid, suddenly he felt like being lifted up he looks down to see Shouta surprisingly holding him up, probably because he's a dragon too.

"Let go!" The young dragon shouted as he threw Flash on top of Lucoa's back as Shouta came on as well.

Once everyone was ready, Lucoa tug down and strongly leaps high to the sky making Flash screams for his life. High and high they went to the sky faster than anything Flash has felt before, he once rode a bullet train when he and his family went to a vacation at a foreign country but this is way faster.

Lucoa kept flying straight for the clouds and went right through them, the next thing Flash knows is that he is up high above the clouds like they were oceans and the blue sky is still very high up. The view was breath taking like he was seeing something new, the view from an airplane widow pales in competence to this.

"Alright, hold on you two because we're about to dive!" Lucoa said snapping Flash out of his trains of thoughts; his smile of peace was now the expression of shock as his eye-brown twitches. But before he could say a single word, he screams again as Lucoa dive down like meteor except without being caught on fire.

 **(Canterlot High: Front Door)**

A young girl with beacon color like hair and moderate eyes is sitting on the stairs to the front door of the school waiting for someone. She was asked by some guys to check if their friend has arrived yet because he misses band practices and she knows he never misses a band practices.

She then stretches her arms above her head while her K-cup breasts bounce a little.

"Flash, where are you?" She asked hoping nothing bad happened to him, but what she doesn't know is that things are about scaly from here on out.

* * *

 **KO I have begun a new story and hope you like it! This about Flash Sentry getting involve with the supernatural like magic ponies from another world but add dragon and you get a butt load of crazy and sexiness!**

 **The anime I'm working with is the dragon maid called M** **iss kobayashi's dragon maid, things are just the beginning for Flash with dragons living with him and probably some others as well later on.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Goddess Dragon Meets the Shimmering Sunset and the Rainbooms**

We see the bacon-haired girl still sitting on the stair at the front of the school doors, sign that someone she has been waiting for still hasn't shown up yet which is making her worry. She feels a vibration in her pocket knowing it's her phone, took it out to see a text message from one of her friends.

 _RD: Hey Sunset, what's keeping you? Class is gonna start soon!_

Sunset looks up to the sky seeing the blue sky and the shining sun, she signs of waiting for HIM but he's still a no show wondering if something happen to him. She texted her friend back.

 _SS: Still waiting for Flash, it's very unlikely of him to nearly this late for school and I'm startong to worry. I mean he's always on time at the exact same time every day, and I see him on that time._

 _RD: Well, considering you use to be his girlfriend and I'm guessing that would make sense for you to be worry about him.*emoji smirk*_

 _SS: Haha, very funny Rainbow, you and the others know I was only dating him to my own selfish popularity. Which makes me still feel guilty for using such a nice, caring guy like that. *emoji sad*_

 _RD: Cheer up, that ain't you anymore! You're a god person wanting to start over and I bet my guitar that Flash feels the same way as a great friend!_

Sunset took a moment of thought: maybe Rainbow Dash is right that Flash want him and her to start over as friends. Flash is one of the few people he knows who's willing to give others a second chance, maybe even a chance to. No. Sunset couldn't be thinking about that, she already feel bad for what happen last time they dated, she'll just have to remain as friends, which she believes it's for the best.

 _SS: Yeah, that pretty much sounds like him and_

Suddenly something big and fast crash down right in front of Sunset in the middle of texting a reply, causing a the ground around her and most of the school to shake like crazy for a few seconds and big cloud of dusts exploded.

Sunset coughs a bit, trying not to breath in the dusts.

"Okay Flashie baby, we're here and hope you enjoyed the ride." A woman voice said Sunset is curious if this 'woman' was somehow the cause the shaking.

As the dusts clear the way for Sunset to get a view of the woman but shock to see Flash is with her hanging from her neck behind while shaken like a frighten kitten and his hands… squeezing tightly onto her ginormous breasts.

"Oh Flashie, such a naughty boy wants to play with my girls now, should've done this back home." The woman said in sexually tone, for some reason Sunset was starting to feel jealous as she grins her teeth.

"Excuse me; are you a good friend with Flash?"

Sunset looks down to see a small boy with horns on her head, thinking they might be fake, tugging on her jacket wondering if she knows Flash.

"Oh, huh, yeah, Flash and I go back for some time." Sunset answered nervously. "Speaking of Flash." She glares at Flash still hanging onto the woman and her breasts.

"And just when I was enjoying my fun!" The woman wined forceful removing Flash's grip and gentle setting him on his two feet.

"Flash, sweetie, we're at your school." She said shaking Flash to his sentences. Flash finally got himself together seeing he's in front of the school, Sunset, as well as Lucoa and Shouta.

"Oh sweet relief, I thought I was gonna be flat as a pancake, no thanks to you Lucoa." Flash furiously said at Lucoa.

"Oh, Flash, you're so mean, am I getting punish?" Lucoa fake frightened pressing her breasts to Flash's shoulder making him cheeks turn red.

"Mommy seem more fond with Flash even when my dad died centuries ago, I'm happy for her!" Shouta said proudly but Sunset gasps of his words.

"Did you just say… _Centuries?_ " Sunset asked hoping this kid and his mom isn't what she thinks it is.

"Yep, we dragons have longer lifespan than humans, we can even take the form a human like you're seeing now." Shouta explained causing Sunset to freak that two DRAGONS are right in front of her at school.

"D-d-d-dragons, two you, and that means your horns are?" Sunset asked struggling if Shouta is telling the truth.

"Yeah, they're real, normally dragons hide their traits when they take their human form but mom wants to let the whole world know that dragons are still alive!" Shouta also explained wanting to help make his mom's dream into reality.

Sunset began freaking out with questions in her mind: why are these dragons here, are they from Equestria or somehow this world's dragons, what dream could he be talking about, and more importantly why is Flash with them? Could he be involve of something big like wanting everyone to know about dragons, but why is that LUCOA woman-dragon all over him like they just cuddle in bed together?

"Hey Sunset are you alright?" A hyper girl with pink cotton-candy like hair asked snapping Sunset out of her thoughts of questions.

Sunset turn to see all 6 of her friends walking out of the school to what was going on and find the cause of the earthquake.

The girl who talked to Sunset is the hyper with the pink cotton-like hair with light pink skin and light-blue eyes, she also looks like the kind of who enjoys the life of a party. Her breasts sizes are J-cup, from anyone's standard she's the biggest of her friends.

The next girl has rainbow colored-hair with cyan skin and raspberry eyes; she seems to be very sporty with sports and always so full of herself but seems to be the most loyal to her friends. Her breasts sizes are E-cup working its way to F-cup.

Next wears an old-school cowgirl hat on her blonde hair, pale grayish-amber skin and light-sap green eyes, she's most likely the western country girl of the group and most honest one. Her breasts sizes are F-cup, similar to her rainbow-haired friend.

Next girl seem to be the most fashion and elegant her of friends with her spiral purple-hair, snow white skin and blue-jewel eyes. She may look like one of those suck-up rich folks that they don't care much, but she's the most generous girl who car for others and willing to help them in need. Her breasts sizes are E-cup along with her wider waist giving her an hourglass figure.

Next girl has pale light-pink hair, pale-yellow skin and green-blue eyes, she's the kindest person you can meet with people and/mostly animals but she can extremely shy at times and can be easily frighten but she will always be by her friends side when she needs to. Her breasts sizes are G-cup, same as Sunset as they both are second to biggest compare to their pink-party friend.

Last girl with glasses seem to be the smart one of the group almost as smart as Sunset and trustful to be around. She has dark sapphire-blue hair, purple skin and violent eyes. Her breasts sizes are F-cup with an hourglass figure like Rarity and some of her friends.

"Pinkie, girls, what are you doing here?" Sunset asked.

"We're here to see what was all that commission about." The western girl answered feeling a little worry like her friends.

"If it's another danger problem then we bust it out of here!" The rainbow-haired girl said pounded her fist into her palm.

"Oh, thinking you can take me on in a fight?" Lucoa said hearing the girl's comment.

"Wait, that was you?!" The rainbow-haired girl asked in shock.

"Flash, is that girl gonna fight my mom cause she'll definitely lose." Shouta wondered knowing his mom is powerful enough to take a country size army.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!"

"Flash, what's going on here and why do I feel like that woman isn't all what she appears to be?" The glasses girl asked curious.

"Okay, everybody calm down, all will be answer but first a little introduction is in order." Flash suggested wanting everyone to at least get to each other's names first.

"An excellent idea, my lovey-dovey, Flash-baby!" Lucoa agreed pulling Flash into a hug with his head to her breasts.

"Mom, you can play with Flash later." Shouta said pulling Flash out of the hug despite his mother's wining.

"Alright, hey everyone nice to meet ya, I'm Quetzalcoatl but I'm mostly called Lucoa, and this here is my son." Lucoa said showing her son to the group.

"Hello, I'm Shouta, let us get along please." Shouta introduced himself bowing to everyone showing them respect.

"Oh, you're just sooo adorably! Oh, I'm Fluttershy by the way."

"Rarity, a pleasure to meet you… I think."

"Howdy ya'll, Applejack here."

"Twilight Sparkle, it is nice to meet you."

"Rainbow Dash the name and all that is awesome is my game!"

"Guess I haven't properly introduces myself to you, I'm Sunset Shimmer."

"Great, now that we've gotten to know each other a bit, I think it's best to talk about all this with Principal Celesita and Vice-Principal Luna." Flash suggested want to fill in those two as well if they wish to know what's going in their school.

"Are they like, rulers of this place?" Shouta asked curious.

"The title is something like that, but not exactly royalty." Twilight explained the best she could to the young dragon.

"I guess us dragons have different understanding of rulers." Shouta mentioned the girls' gasps of shock.

"W-what, you did you say are?" Fluttershy asked in fear hiding behind Rarity.

"Like I said, it's best to explain this to the Principal's office." Flash said everyone nodded as they all made their way to the Principal's Office. Flash got a lot of explaining to do, like how he's almost late for school, why the sudden earthquake, and the fact he has dragons living with him. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day for Flash.

 **(Principal's Office)**

In the office Flash has just finish explaining everything about the two dragons from last night in the forest up the mountain to this morning to his friends and the two Principals, who are sisters and listen in on everything Flash told them.

One is the older sister, the Principal of Canterlot High, Celestia with a caring deep for her students; she has a rainbow-like hair color like Rainbow Dash but only four colors: pink, dark-blue, pale-green and sky blue, light-violent purple eyes, and pale grayish-pink skin. Her breasts sizes are K-cup, almost like Lucoa's but she's very close to L-cup making her bigger than Celesita.

With her is the younger sister, the Vice-Principal, Luna who also shares the caring of this school but can be a little rough at times; she has two colored stripes hair: dark sapphire-blue and grayish purple-blue, blue-green eyes and light grayish-blue skin. Her breasts sizes are I-cup smaller than her sister and even to Pinkie's sizes.

"And here are." Flash said hoping the two wouldn't make it a big deal out of this.

"Well Mister Sentry, I'm quite surprise for you to be in contact with something supernatural, personally I thought it be a magic related problem for the Rainbooms to since they're most involve with them." Celestia said looking at the Rainbooms giving her their shrug that they're just surprises as anyone.

"The Rainbooms?" Shouta wondered about the name.

"It's the name of our band and we are really awesome at it!" Rainbow Dash bragged as usually.

"Well, I hope you don't have any 'world-domination' plans or anything life-threatening, because this school already had plenty those." Luna said suspiciously.

"Oh no, nothing like that I promise, see I do have a goal in mind and Flash is the man I trust to help make come true!" Lucoa said crossing her arms under her breasts, opening one of eyes showing the black and yellow.

"And what kind of goal would that be?" The dog asked, popping out Twilight's backpack, he's Spike the most fateful and trustful dog mostly to Twilight and her friends anyone can meet.

"You see, I once had a husband who dreamed of dragons and humans coexisting together to a bright future and possibly any other mythical creatures hiding from the world. The other dragons would always laugh at him saying it was impossible and calling him a fool, but he never gave up to the bitter end, so when died I vow to carrying on his dreams and make it come true! So that everyone can live peacefully and exciting together!" Lucoa explained as she is determined with Flash's help.

Everyone in the room suddenly felt inspire of such a goal. The Rainbooms have always spread the magic of Friendship everywhere they go make new friends and create a peaceful harmony, now they feel like wanting to that to dragons as well.

"Wow, that's really deep." Rainbow commented.

"Thank you, for a mango sizes chest, you're pretty okay in my book." Lucoa said giving Rainbow Dash a thumbs up but seem to made her mad.

"What did you call?!" Rainbow Dash shouted feel like being insulted because of her breasts.

"Oh, did I mean to offend you, sorry but compare to giant girls you all are nothing but little balloons next to my HUG watermelons!" Lucoa bragged making breasts bounces proudly while everyone except Flash in the room felt jealous and upset that Lucoa shows off like she's a big deal even though she's a dragon and all. Celestia felt a little defeat that her boobs are bigger than hers.

"Ahem, why don't we move on to other things like the damage you to the school's front yard?" Luna reminded of the large cracks from Lucoa's _landing._

"Oh, don't worry about it, I can repairer it no problem." Lucoa said using her dragon-magic to restore the front yard instantly like nothing happen.

"Whoa, that can totally save up on the school's budget!" Pinkie said impress of Lucoa abilities.

"So Flash, are these dragons going to live with you from now on?" Celestia asked wondering what Flash's words are.

"Ma'am, I made a promise to them that they can live with me and a True Sentry never goes back on his words." Flash said with serious eyes and a determined face. Celesit smiles that Flash is willing to help those in need even if they're not of this world or 'different' no matter what they are.

"Well then, I'm happy to hear that and hope you two have a wonderful time here in our fair city." Celestia said gladly welcoming Lucoa and Shouta as they thank her.

"Guess this school is bond to attach the weirdness but we seem to have got ourselves the friendly ones, hope we can get along." Luna said to the dragons as they complemented back at her.

"Oh Flashy-Baby, this turns out better than I expected and it's all thanks to you!" Lucoa thanked Flash while giving kisses on the cheeks and pushing his head into her breasts again as she glee in excitement.

Again, Sunset felt jealous and anger boiling inside of her seeing hogging Flash all to herself when it should HER to hug Flash into her… Wait where did that thought come from, Sunset made it clear that she and Flash would just be friends, right? Her mind may say that but her heart says otherwise.

 **(Later the Afternoon)**

Flash, Lucoa, and Shouta all came back home after Flash finish school and giving the dragons a tour of the town, meeting almost everyone though Lucoa said to the others not to mention she and Shouta are dragons yet for they want how things will turn out with just few friends knowing that and slowly work their way until the time comes for all to know about the dragons.

"Man, what a day, at least I didn't get detention for being late." Flash said glad that Principla Celestia gave him an excuse to class.

"Is detention some sort of punishment?" Shouta asked wondering how school works.

"Something like, it to put you in a room with other kids who done something bad and depending on how much trouble you're in you could spend weeks or maybe even months." Flash explained. "That's why other tries their best to behave while trying to have fun at the same time."

"Oh, I see." Shouta said not exactlygetting of what Flash meant, imaging dangerous people being lock up in some prison cell while fighting amongst each other.

"Mind if I cook dinner, I learned some human recipes and other things so that you don't always to do the hard work even though we're still a bit new to your human custom." Lucoa suggested wanted to show Flash her training behind the kitchen.

Before Flash could answer, he heard a doorbell rang signaling him that he has a visitor which surprises him that anyone doesn't him this later in the day.

"I wonder who could that be?" Flash wondered as he makes his way to the door, opening it to be surprise even more to see Sunset standing on his door step with a few luggage besides her.

"Sunset, what are you doing here?!" Flash asked wondering what his ex-girlfriend is doing here.

"Talked with Principal Celestia to let me move in with you keep an eye on Lucoa and Shouta, to see how the progress between dragons and humans living together." Sunset explained half of that is true but she mostly move so that Lucoa doesn't try anything 'close' to him since he still and high school and want to find out if she actually has feelings for Flash at all than the time they dated.

"Oh cool, you're so kind Flash letting others in your hose for comfort, that's very nice of you!" Shouta commented of the scene thinking Flash is being hospitality.

"H-hey, wait a minute." Flash said trying to explain what's going on.

"Now Flash, I don't you wanting a harem but remember I'm Number 1 got it." Lucoa said as she and Sunset glares at each other feeling a spark of rivalry between them.

"H-hold on…"

"Flash, mind taking these to one of your spare rooms, I'll be helping with dinner." Sunset said shoving her luggage to Flash as she made her way to the kitchen with Lucoa following and decided to watch TV until dinner is ready.

Flash stand frozen in shock that not only are dragons consider to myths but now his ex-girlfriend who's now just a good friend is living with him. He couldn't think of anything else that could happen because that be far more difficult to handle like what's next, mermaids are coming or even more dragons. Flash just sign in defeat, everything was already set in motion so he have to deal with it.

Though something tells him that Sunset won't be the last girl to decide to move in with him, what could go wrong?

* * *

 **KO everyone, the new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Man, Flash sure got his hands full getting the Principals to go along with Dragons living in their town and Sunset suddenly move in with him, and just me that just the beginning of Flash's crazy adventure of the cake's topping.**

 **Flash will know more about the dragons and will be sure to stay true to his words.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rough Day at School and Rougher Day at Home**

Flash is having his usually peaceful sleep in bed after the day he had since yesterday: two dragons, a mother and her son he met on a mountain in a forest, came living with him to try to prove that dragons and humans can live together in peace, as the mom wants Flash to be her beloved and carry his child one day. Next is his ex-girlfriend decided to move in to his house to 'check 'on the process of the dragon's behavior.

Even when things get crazy, Flash will do the best he can to treat Lucoa and Shouta equally like he would to anyone else like they were his own family. Now he just wants to rest his head on the nice soft, squishy, moaning, pillows.

Wait, moaning? Pillows do not moan or even make sounds.

Flash slowly open his eyes to see that his right hand is on something big, round, and more moan whenever he squeeze it. Realization soon hit him like a car in the face seeing Lucoa, in bed with him, and completely naked. Lucoa must've sneak into his bed late at night, got off all of her clothes before carefully sliding under the sheet and cuddle with him in her sleep, and his hand on is on her breasts.

His eyes is widen with some tiny red vines on them. Flash gentle release his grip on the breast and away from her but his arm got grab by Lucoa who woke up look at Flash with a grin smile and lick her lips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!" Flash screamed almost the whole house heard it. He fell off the bed and tries to crawl away but Lucoa stop him with her magic.

"My, my, Flashy-boy, you're quite the forward guy, aren't you." Lucoa said in a sexy tone, holding up her breast showing the hard nipple.

"Come here and give my girls a fun time." Lucoa said tempting Flash to 'play' with her in whatever goes in her mind, using her magic to make Flash float and pull towards her. Flash struggles to somehow break free of Lucoa's spell but it is too strong.

Lucoa sit up-right on the bed while holding her breast with one hand while pulling Flash with the other, ready to show him the art of being a man and to feel his seeds inside her.

"It's fun time!" Lucoa said as Flash is getting closer with both his arms out and hands open, freaking him out a bit more.

Just when Flash was inches away from unwilling groping Lucoa's breasts,

"Flash, are you alright? I heard screaming!" Sunset shouted, wearing her usually pajamas, bursting through the door worrying for Flash, but the worry look is replace with confuses seeing Flash flowing in the air and Lucoa on his bed with her breasts expose.

"Oh, Sunset, Flash was just going give me a nice massage starting with my breasts first and my _little_ hole down there." Lucoa said making it sound like this was Flash's idea.

"What… no, no, no…"

"And he was thinking of having you join us for the fun." Lucoa said making Flash gasps in fear, looking at Sunset whose face is now angry crutching her fist tightly.

Flash now shakes in fear of knowing what Sunset is gonna do next as she walks up to him and trying to talk his way out is going to help either.

"Flash, you JERK!" Sunset shouted bringing her fist back and thrust it right to his face hard.

 **(Later, Kitchen)**

Flash is sitting in the table with everyone, eating is eggs, bacon, toasts with strawberry jelly, and orange juice, while trying to let his black eye bother him on the most important meal in the morning.

"I know my mom means well Flash, but even I can agree that she needs to learn to restraint herself." Shouta said while munching down on his breakfast, Flash nodded in agreement.

"Oh, even my own son is being mean to me, maybe I deserve punishment." Lucoa faked her whining and crying, but everyone on the table easily saw through her act.

"Shut your stupid acting and finish your breakfast." Sunset demanded before eating her eggs.

"Oh my, have I struck a nerve of jealously when you saw us about to have fun?" Lucoa asked playfully making Sunset anger but tries to stay calm.

"By fun, you mean sexually harassing on Flash against his will and NO I'm not jealously of something I don't want to be a part of!" Sunset argued as her cheeks turns light-red, though for some reason those words almost hurt Flash.

"Your cheeks say differently." Lucoa pointed out Sunset gasps quickly eating all her food and got up from her sit.

"Flash and I have school to go to, so we better get going NOW!" Sunset said glaring at Flash before walking off to his car with a huff.

"Well, thanks for breakfast Lucoa, see you and Shouta when I get back." Flash shouted finishing his food and running off after Sunset, a second later he quickly came back to tell them.

"And make sure the house of the whole city isn't destroyed by the time I get back." Flash said going to the car.

Few moments later, the two dragons saw Flash and Sunset in the car driving to Canterlot High for another day at school. They wave at them goodbye as they wave back, they went to the living-room and sat down on the couch thinking of what to do next.

"Now, what shell we do today?" Lucoa asked trying to think of a way to send the day in Flash's house.

"We could watch some TV for a while." Shouta suggested grabbing the remote turning the TV on, showing a funny cartoon of a speedy cat and speedy mouse running in the desert.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom for a bit." Lucoa said heading upstairs; only she's not going to the bathroom.

Lucoa made her way to Flash's room sneaky, tiptoeing towards the dresser drawer, opening them to find some his clothing like underwear and shirts. She took the underwear and gives it a good sniff and sign in pleasure.

"Oh soon my beloved, soon it'll just be you and me, and maybe Sunset now that I mark you as the leading mate." Lucoa said to herself then look out the window to see three mysterious figures wearing blacking clothing sneaking towards the other end of the fence.

"Hmmm, wonder what they're up to?" Lucoa wondered bringing a sinister look with a smile as one of her eyes glows brightly.

 **(Canterlot High)**

"So, is it true?" A boy asked, wanting to know about a certain rumor involving Flash.

He's about the same age as Flash; his hair color is dark grayish sapphire blue, pale-light purple skin, and black eyes with black glasses. He wears a yellow vest with greem cup-sleeves and turtle neck with a science symbol thing pin onto, gray pants with white stripes over his shoulder, and blue shoes. He also carry his back around with him.

"About what Micro Chip?" Flash asked wondering what is he talking about.

"About you having Sunset Shimmer living with you now and two guess there as well?!" Micro answered Flash eyes widen didn't think about the news of him and Sunset being spread that fast, at least he doesn't know about Lucoa and Shouta yet.

"Yes, Sunset is living at my house to check the two other guesses that are living with me." Flash said he want to lie but he can't tell anyone about the two being dragons yet.

"Wow that must be hard for you being around your ex almost all the time." Micro said before cleaning his glasses a bit.

"Its fine, we're just friends remember, and everything is going well, if only the mother Lucoa would stop trying to seduce me." Flash growled at the last part.

"Whoa, a mom tries to get in your pants, both lucky and worry for you my friend." Micro said placing his hand on Flash's shoulder.

"Yeah, might start to get nightmares about her sinister look and those giant, round, soft balls of heaven on her chest that surpasses even Principal Celestia." Flash said not realizing that he's complimenting Lucoa and her great body.

Micro Chip didn't say anything, except being surprise that there is a woman with bigger breasts than Celestia, but he's more worry about what's coming to Flash from behind.

Flash saw Micro getting nervous for some reason and tries to snap him out of it.

"You okay buddy, you look like you saw a ghost." Flash wondered then Micro pointed something behind him, he looks to see and gasps that Sunset was standing right behind him.

"So, you like that over bearing watermelon-chest than the Principal?" Sunset asked clearly she heard Flash said about Lucoa and Celestia's boobs and seem angry.

"What, huh, no, no, I was just…"

"Clearly that woman is being a bad influence on you or were you just like this all along, makes no different to me." Sunset said walking away from Flash feeling a bit hurt and walks after her trying to clear things up.

"Look, Sunset about this morning, it wasn't as it seems." Flash stated trying to clear the air.

"I thought that too, but after hearing you speak about boobs, then maybe I was wrong about you." Sunset frustrated walking off again leaving Flash with a confuse and sad look.

Flash feels really bad for hurting Sunset in a way, he doesn't know why he's feeling this like he still loves Sunset, he hope to make it up to her someday and can still be friends.

 **(Flash's House)**

"This is gonna be great!" Boy 1 said bringing out the spray cans.

"Yeah, that Sentry bastard is gonna get more from us!" The Girl said pulling out some painted fill balloons.

"He's gonna learn to not mess with us!" Boy 2 said brought out two wooden bats ready bash stuff with.

"Sounds like you guys love to mess with others." Lucoa stated sitting on top of the fence.

"Yeah we do and Flash is gonna get what's coming to him for just pissing us off!" Boy 2 replied then the three stop and look up at Lucoa.

They first freak out a bit jump back seeing as they are caught in the act.

"Who's she, Flash's mom?" Boy 1 asked.

"No way, she's on some business with the dad and won't be back for quite a while." The Girl reminded.

"Then she must a friend of his, doesn't it three against one, we tie her up and start messing up the backyard and later the whole house." Boy 1 suggested as the others got ready to tackle the woman.

Lucoa wasn't afraid in the slightest, these humans are nothing flees compare to her might dragon-goddess power, decides to play with them a bit and scare them off to never mess with Flash again ever.

"Tying me you say, well maybe you would like to experience that yourself." Lucoa said using magic to bring forth some vines wrapping around the three tightly.

"What the Hell!" Boy 2 screamed trying to break but no effort.

"Is she some sort of magician?!" The Girl asked struggling from her tight bond.

"I don't know and don't care; we're not leaving until we trash the idiot's backyard!" Boy 1 said trying to reach for reach for his bats.

"Then maybe I'll give you a terrifying reason to leave Flash alone, FOREVER." Lucoa said in a demonic tone as she glows bright and dark clouds have just gather above her and the three with some thunder sounds.

The three friends gulp at the sight of the clouds but mostly the scary woman as she hold up her right arm in the air while keeping her eye on the three. They were terrified enough until a lightning bolt strikes down behind them a few feet away scaring them scream in such a high pitch tone.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" The three friends asked shouting at the same time while shaking in fear and crying as tears stream out of their eyes like waterholes.

"I'm not only Flash Sentry's guess in his home but also his beloved future wife we're going have fun together and make a family together!" Lucoa said rubbing her cheek in sex-tone but still with the demonic image to them.

"And you have committed three sins! One: you threaten to trash Flash's home for the stupidest reason like you just don't like him. Two: Trespassing in someone's home without permission is a 'no no'. Three: You have anger me for trying to hurt my Flashy-boy." Lucoa said counting the things these thugs have done and now it's time give them punishment they'll never forget.

"Now feel the might of the Thunder Clap" Lucoa said bringing her hand down and lightning strikes down right to the three as the scream for an instant as they are being electrifying.

 **(Inside the House)**

Shouta is still watching some TV but suddenly felt a sharp intense feeling, knowing full feel of what just happen as he sign.

"Mom is showing off her powers again." Shouta said to himself before turning off the TV and went to check on Lucoa feeling her power coming from the backyard.

"Flash isn't like it when he hears about it." Shouta said knowing how mad Flash could be once he gets home.

 **(Later, Canterlot High Cafeteria)**

Flash was about to take a bit of his sandwich for lunch, he suddenly felt a shiver down his spin like something was telling that Lucoa is causing trouble back home.

"Hey Flash, you okay?" Micro asked holding a can of soda.

"Yeah man, it's like your very soul has been pulled right out of you!" A boy said sitting with Micro and Flash leaning back on his chair.

This guy seems like a hippie dude and a bit muscular than the others: he has grayish-green hair, moderate emerald-green eyes, and pale-grayish amber skin colored. Wears a baggie style hat, brown sleeveless vest; with a recycle symbol badge pin to it, over a red shirt, black wrists bands on each arm, grayish-blue pants, and light-brown shoes.

"Y-yeah Sandalwood, I'm just having a bad feeling that someone is going to be in trouble when I get home." Flash said with a slight hint of anger imaging some damage Lucoa might be doing.

"You mean the mom and her son, who's staying with you, I'm sure nothing serious has happen." Sandalwood said trying to calm Flash down a bit.

"So, anyway, you're you with Sunset doing?" He asked Flash change his expression to worry as he took a tiny bit out of his sandwich.

"Fine I guess, I'm okay with Sunset being around, mostly hanging out here at school and other places, but at my house it just… feels different and I'm not sure what it is." Flash shrugged whenever he feels around Sunset like at his house, it's like the feeling he had for her when they dated is trying to resurface.

"I think you just need some talking with Sunset, and then later on try to see if you are willing to give each other another chance." Micro advised to his friend.

"Yeah man, just each other sometime and see what you can go with." Sandalwood said also advising.

Flash smiles, feeling lucky to have such good friends to help him.

Meanwhile, Sunset and the Mane 7 were eating their lunch and talking about their days, but Sunset is feeling a bit sad about how she has been treating Flash. She knows Flash is a better man than she believes, it's that perverted dragon binbo trying to steal Flash's incident.

"Hey Sunset, you're finish that while you mop of the mean words you said to Flash." Pinkie wondered if she can have Sunset's sweets, Sunset snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, huh, yeah, sure, here." Sunset said giving her cupcake to Pinkie which she immediately ate the whole thing in one bite.

"And yes, I am starting to feel regret about what I said to him." Sunset said sadly looking down.

"So what exactly did happen that got you so mad at Flash?" Rainbow asked but got hit in the arm by Applejack giving her a glare.

"Well, that is IF you want to talk about it." Fluttershy muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sunset sign that she is lucky to have great friends like them to help her out.

"The only thing I can tell you is Lucoa needs to keep hers above Flash's waist and not try to pull down his pant." Sunset said.

"Damn, she's really into Flash THAT much, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"You have no idea." Sunset groaned.

"While I do find romance to be a wonderful thing, even I must agree about lines that shouldn't be cross yet." Rarity said upset as everyone nodded.

"Why don't you just go talk to him and work things out." Twilight suggested.

Yeah, I guess you're right, in fact I'll go talk to him now!" Sunset said feeling happy as she left the table.

"You're right guys, I'm going to talk to Sunset and hopefully work things out!" Flash said leaving his friends to go to Sunset.

As the two made their way to each other, a banana peel was suddenly thrown to the floor instead of the trashcan standing in Flash's path but didn't notice in time. Before Flash could say something to Sunset, he screams as he lost his balance, sliding a feet or two forward towards Sunset as she saw this and tries to help him but that's when things get awkward.

Flash accidently grabs both Sunset large breasts with both hands while trying to balance himself for falling, the two gasps (mostly Flash) of this and froze like time has stop for them. The Mane 7, Sandalwood, and Micro gasp of seeing this and wish to unseen it. Flash tries to remove his hands from the largely bosoms but they squeeze them instead like his inner sex-demon wants her, Sunset however find this rather unpleasing.

Her eyes were like screaming of rage from within as she clutches her fist ready to once again punch Flash.

Flash knew this was coming and decided to take his punishment like a man and hope to still walk to the nurse's office.

WHACK!

Sunset punch Flash so hard, he went flying across the room and out the door sliding through the floors and stop after severely seconds later.

 **(Later After School)**

"I'm really sorry about that, I know you didn't mean to but it just…" Sunset said trying to apologize to Flash while he's driving.

"I told you its fine, I deserve for the inexcusable action I have committed and I wanted to be the one to apologize." Flash admitted feeling bad for not one but twice of groping Sunset's breasts.

Few moments later they went silence until Sunset giggles and Flash giggles after then they laugh loudly for a few moments until they die down smiling at each other.

"Well, that certainly help me relax a bit, glad we can patch things up." Flash said arrives at the house.

"Me too, let just agree that any pervert things that has been happening is Lucoa's fault." Sunset suggested as they giggle one last time before existing the car. Flash looks at the house, seeing the front of good.

"Seem the house is still one piece and no destroyed properties." Flash stated looking around seeing everything is fine.

The two went inside, putting their backpacks aside, walking towards the living-room to find Lucoa sitting on the couch with three strangers in black clothing and masks wearing aprons.

"Hey guys, these naughty children were about to trash the place but I managed to give them a proper lecture." Lucoa proclaimed clearly the three were burn to a crisp and so terrify that they can hardly speak.

"Lucoa, what did you do?" Flash asked hoping Lucoa didn't go too far like mind-controlling them.

"What, you don't like our new serve to the house?" Lucoa asked sinisterly earning a sign from Flash and Sunset pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look, you three can just leave-" Flash was cut off as the three ran to the door in a blur.

Hopefully those guys won't tell anyone about anyone about Lucoa's power or else they'll get a lot of complaints from the neighbors and probably law suits.

"Hey Flash, Sunset, Mom shot the three that just left with lightning 3 times and force them to work as servants." Shoutao explained just walk pass the two.

Flash sign that this is gonna be more difficult than he thought, but at least today wasn't all bad. He patched things up with Sunset but still a little upset that Lucoa used her powers to scare others. He'll definitely have to talk to her about that.

* * *

 **KO everyone, new chapter is out and hopes you all enjoy!**

 **Flash had a hard day at school, especially what's been happening with him and Sunset but they work out well, mostly. And Lucoa sure knows to get others to see things her way, hope Flash can help her tone down the crazy.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Exploring the City as a Date**

Everyone are in the Livingroom doing their own thing while enjoying the weekend at 11:30 am: Sunset is reading some books while sitting on the couch, Shouta is watching also sitting on the couch doesn't mind Sunset's present, Flash is toning is guitar while awkwardly… sitting on Lucoa's lap as she assisted on it as he tries his best to keep his mind clear of any perverted thoughts. Key word: Tries as Lucoa kept trying to seduce him with her breasts press against her back.

Lucoa look over to Shouta, it has been three days already and her son has been always remains inside the house watching TV or doing some other stuff. She thought maybe it's time for Shouta to see what the city is like, considering he only saw a glimpse of it they first arrived here.

"Hey, Flashy-baby, is it okay that we go out for a walk?" Lucoa asked getting Flash curious attention.

"Just a walk?" Flash asked raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, looking around and seeing all the sights in the town with you, me, and Shouta. Sunset can come too if she wants." Lucoa suggested secretly she only wanted just the three of them.

"Oh, how very generous of you to invite me along." Sunset said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"I think it's a great idea." Flash said getting up on his feet and turn his head to the young dragon-boy.

"How about it, Shouta, want to go see the town up close?" Flash asked.

Shouta was indeed curious about seeing how humans live their life and this could be a good opportunity for him learn this through experiencing it in person. Plus, he really wanted to do something than being inside the house all day.

"Yes, I would like to see every inch of the town please!" Shouta said with determination.

"Then it settled, let get going." Flash said as he, Lucoa, and Shouta got up following Flash to the door.

Shouta stop to see Sunset still reading her book seem she's not interested of going. Shouta tug on her jacket getting her attention.

"Aren't you coming with us, Miss. Sunset?" Shouta asked.

"Well, I don't want to get in the way of you wanting to spend some time with Flash seeing as you trust him the most." Sunset said, though deep down she wanted to go but choose not to.

"But you're a part of this family too, like another mom than just mine, I can tell deep in your soul you still have feelings for almost like mom." Shouta declared holding Sunset's hands into his while looking at her with his cute-determine eyes.

Sunset was a little shaken about Shouta saying she's still in love with Flash despite wanted to be on the friend level after going through the Battle of the Band ordeal and earned everyone's trust. Though there is no way she could say no to those eyes of his, even if she looks away she can still see them in her mind as a like hunted memories of cuteness.

"Alright, fine, you win, I'll come." Sunset signed in defeat putting her book down, but look at Shouta with a serious face.

"But if you tell Flash about my feeling, I'll use your horns as Halloween decorations." Sunset threatened with tiny pink dots on her cheeks, Shouta nodded rapidly seemly unfazed from the threat.

The two went out to the front yard where Flash and Lucoa are waiting for them so they can all enjoy the day together.

"I see you convinced Sunset to come." Flash noticed thinking it would be good for Sunset to come along as well. The boys walk ahead while Sunset and Lucoa are a few feet behind.

"Shouta said something about tell what I'm feeling from my soul…" Sunset mentioned to Lucoa wondering if dragons can literally see the souls of others.

"Yeah, it's actually an ability he got from his father though I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you." Lucoa said. She remembers her husband using his ability in battle as well to predict his opponents next move in a fight and know what they're feeling.

"Well that's reassuring." Sunset said.

Lucoa look at Sunset with a smirk before bumps her bigger breasts against Sunset's making her gap as they bounce around she stop them with her arms. Sunset look towards Lucoa as she turns around giving her a wide smile with the look in her eyes thinking she's the superior one.

 **(City Block)**

The four walks through some neighbors, passing by some stores and saying hi to some folks they see. Seeing some great stuff through the window.

"Hey, where are we going exactly?" Shouta asked curious to see where their first visit is.

"Well, I was thinking of getting a little snack and there's one place with the sweetest treats around." Flash hinted Sunset understands what that place is.

A few more steps turn to a concern.

"Here we are!" Flash showed to Shouta and Lucoa the store of sugary sweets known as Sugar Cubes Corner.

"This place seems interesting." Lucoa said.

"Trust me when Flash and I say, there no place where you can get the sweets than here, which is also a cafe." Sunset said.

They walk inside Sugar Cubes Corner as the bell rang, seeing some people inside getting together and enjoying the treats there.

"Be right there!" A familiar girl shouted, serving a customer a milkshake she turns around revealed to be none other than Pinkie Pie.

"Hey guys, what brings you here today?" Pinkie asked happily as always.

"Flashy-baby is taking me out on a date." Lucoa playfully said Flash cheeks turns red when she grabbed his arms between her breasts. He quickly moved his arm away though Lucoa didn't seem to mind as he clear his throat a bit.

"Oh well, we're showing Lucoa and Shouta around town and-" Flash answered.

"And you'll show them where our friends like where they live all and spend some time with them." Pinkie blurted out of what Flash was gonna say, like she knew somehow.

"…That's exactly it?!" Flash stunned.

"Are a mind reader?" Shouta asked Pinkie giggles.

"No silly, that's Sunset's power, the writer who wrote this chapter." Pinkie said confusing the four with her natural Pinkie-ness.

"The who-now?" Lucoa confused.

"The writer of our story who still haven't gotten a job yet." Pinkie said.

 **Oh, come on, did you really have to go there?**

"Not my fault you're still living with your mom." Pinkie bagged looking at the viewers.

 ***Sign* Just get on with the story.**

"So, would you four like a table?" Pinkie wondered they nodded still with the confuses look, even Sunset still has trouble about Pinkie.

Pinkie escorted them to an empty table and they sit down, except for Flash who went to the register for order their snacks.

"Is your friend… huh…" Lucoa trying to muster a word.

"There's just one rule we have about Pinkie Pie: Pinkie is just being Pinkie." Sunset signed learning the hard that you can never EVER truly understand the party loving girl.

"That sounds a little harsh." Pinkie said to the writer, breaking the Fourth Wall again.

"I will never understand that girl." Lucoa admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll get uses to it, eventually." Sunset said, right on cue Flash returns with some baked treats in his hands.

"Alright guys, hope you'll enjoy them." Flash said handing out the treats; Lucoa got a star-shaped donut, Sunset got a strawberry milkshake, Flash himself got two cupcakes and shared one with Shouta.

Shouta one bite and felt a shock of happiness busting out of him while feeling the awesome flavor.

"It's good, am I right." Flash smiled Shouta nodded as he ate the whole cupcake slowly favoring it.

"We'll get some lunch as well, and I know a good place to get some tasty sandwiches." Flash declared.

Later, everyone finishes their snack and head out to get some lunch and on to their next stop in which Sunset suggested to visit Twilight next. They all made their way to Twilight's house, seem bigger than Flash's house, they rang the doorbell and waited for anyone to answer. Few seconds later, the door open revealing to be Twilight.

"Oh, hey, I wasn't excepting guess coming." Twilight surprised.

"We're showing our dragon friends around about the town and all." Sunset said Twilight allowed them in as they made their way to the living room.

"So, how many of the place you visited?" Twilight asked curious to learn how the dragons are adjusting to the city.

"We just went to this Sugar Cubes Corner so far and met Pinkie as well." Lucoa answered.

"She's weird, but very friendly toward others." Shouta said with a straight face.

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie, what're ya gonna do?" Twilight chuckled until she got an idea; quickly running up the stairs and back down with a stack of books. At least 10 or 12 books.

"If you want to know more about the town, you can borrow my books on the historical findings." Twilight bagged on and on about the books she brought, Shouta didn't mean as he enjoys reading as well.

"Thank you, I'll return them to you when I finish reading them." Shouta said with a smile.

"You're very welcome, and feel free to come by any time whenever you like." Twilight welcomed him to her home any time and she turn her attention to Lucoa.

"So, Lucoa, how long do you dragons live compare to that of a human lifespan?" Twilight asked as she got out a notebook with a pencil.

"Well, let me see, I say we can live over 1 or 2 thousand years or more." Lucoa answered.

"That's way more years than I thought?!" Twilight shocked.

"I'm over 720 years old and my son Shouta is 360." Lucoa blurted out her and Shouta's age mostly shocking everyone.

"A-and how powerful are you dragons?" Twilight asked though too scared to even want to know the answer.

"Hmmm, considering I was a former Goddess Dragon but still retain my powers, I say destroy half the country in one blast of my magic." Shouta answered honestly as everyone felt their spine tinkle in fear.

"Wait, wait, wait, former Goddess?" Sunset wondered about what Lucoa said about herself.

"Yeah, that's something I don't want to talk about, please." Lucoa begged to asks about her certain part of her pasts.

Flash think it was time he and the others get a move on with their day.

"Well, it was great seeing you Twilight hope you're doing after the whole… Friendship Game incident." Flash concerned for Twilight after the Friendship Game from over a month ago.

"I-I'm doing great, thank you… for asking." Twilight hesitated feeling shaken up when Flash mentioned the Friendship Game.

Flash and the others begun walking away from Twilgith's house to their next visit. Sunset punch his arm a bit.

"Why did you have to asks her like THAT?" Sunset wondered thinking on what Flash said.

"I don't know, I thought I was trying to comfort her." Flash explained though realizes he might've made Twilight feel bad.

"What exactly is this Friendship Game anyway?" Lucoa asked curiously.

"We'll tell you about it later, right we're going to see a certain Best Fashion Designer." Flash hinted only Sunset knows who's he talking about.

Few blocks and visiting some other places along the way later, they made it at a fancy-looking place that seems elegant enough to impress others.

They all enter the building as a bell is rung letting the ones who are here knows that anyone had entered.

"Coming!"

They all see Rarity wearing a pair of glasses with measuring taps around her neck and tries to look calm and elegant as she can.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is…" Rarity paused seeing Flash, Sunset, and humanoid dragons.

"Hello there, what brings you all here?" Rarity asked.

"Giving tour of the town to Lucoa and Shouta, hope we weren't interrupting anything important." Sunset said.

"Oh, heavens no, not at all, I was just helping Fluttershy maing some new adjustments to her dress." Rarity said turn to room behind her.

"Fluttershy dear, come, some friends of ours are here their dragon friends!" Rarity shouted soon Fluttershy zap right out almost like a cheetah and scoop up Shouta into a bearhug, pushing his face into her breasts.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again, have you been a good boy lately?" Fluttershy asked exciting. Shouta didn't mind the hug since he's uses to it from his mom.

"I'm doing good, Flash is showing me and mom of what the town is like." Shouta said as tiny pink dots are shown on his cheeks.

"Ah, that's very sweet of you Flash." Fluttershy kindly said releasing Shouta from the hug.

Lucoa look around seeing all the amazing dresses Rarity had made herself, she finds them unique and great that Rairty worked hard into making them.

"I must say, these are great looking dresses and you made them all by yourself." Lucoa impressed.

"Why thank you Lucoa, if you want I can make some fabulous to wear than what you're wearing, no offense." Rarity excused herself for mocking Lucoa's wardrobe.

"None taken, and actually these are dragon scales that takes the form of your human clothing." Lucoa explained shocking Rarity as her face nearly turned red.

"S-so what you're saying is that you're really… naked?!" Rarity asked gasps.

"In a way; we are and yet we aren't, in fact my son Shouta is wearing his dragon scales as well." Lucoa said pointed at her son as everyone eyes widen.

"Wow… that's something I didn't want to hear." Flash said out loud with Sunset nodded.

"I would like some clothes if don't mind, something like this and others in different colors, please" Shouta said pointing at his scales, wanting to try on some human clothes.

"Well, you got good tastes in you lad, I'll see what I can do and let you know next week." Rarity declared on making Shouta some fine looking clothes she'll make.

"Great, and they'll be worth every penny for you kid." Flash pleased rubbing the dragon-boy's head.

"Oh, no worries about the payment, it's free of charge!" Rarity said gladly to make some clothes for her friends.

"But I thought you need money to keep your store around otherwise it'll get shut down." Lucoa stated remembering some human knowledge she learned a long time ago.

"Normally yes, but for me as the Elements of Generosity I always put my friends and loves in need first." Rarity claimed as Flash, Fluttershy, and Sunset are reminded of Rarity's special traits.

"Now that you mention it, I do sense magic in you, Sunset, and in Fluttershy too." Lucoa sensed some magic power from three of the Rainbooms.

"I thought humans can't do magic anymore after so many centuries ago." Shouta stated.

"Well, we're a special case, I'll explain to you two when we get home." Sunset suggested Lucoa and Shouta didn't mind as they nodded.

"Oh yeah, Rarity I also would like some outfits, something like…" Lucoa whispered into Rarity's ears, making the fashion girl blushes like crazy while covering her mouth, Lucoa pulls away as Rarity clear her throat a bit.

"I'll… see what I can do." Rarity hesitated not sure if she brings herself into fulfilling Lucoa's request.

Flash worries for what Lucoa said to Rarity about getting some outfits and man he doesn't want to know what she has in mind.

"Okay, we already visited 4 of the Rainbooms and other places today, let's go see Rainbow Dash since she lives the closes." Flash suggested.

"Oh, actually darling, Rainbow Dash is at Applejack's farm helping her with some workout routines." Rarity said remember receiving a text message from Rainbow Dash earlier.

"Cool, those two will be our last friends to see for the day." Flash pointed out.

"It was nice seeing you again Fluttershy, hope we'll play sometime." Shouta said to Fluttershy.

"Same, you can come to my house and play with me as much as you like." Fluttershy promised not sure why, but Fluttershy is feeling warm and fuzzy when she's around Shouta as her heart beat fast as well.

"Shouta is still a young kid despite being over three centuries old." Lucoa whispered in Fluttershy's ear before following the others outside.

Fluttershy gasps silently from what she just heard and fainted to the floor.

"Oh, my goodnees?!" Rarity gasped seeing her friend drop to the ground.

 **(Sweet Apple Archers)**

"Well, that was a long walk we could could've gone there faster if we fly." Lucoa playfully winced.

"Yeah, well I thought a good walk would be good to see things on a lower level than high up in the sky." Flash stated still trying get over that drama he went through the last time he flied with Lucoa.

"Besides, it's not far now look." Sunset pointed ahead at the sight of the town's famous Apple Farm.

"Now, that's a lot of apples!" Shouta excited seeing so many apples in one place.

Suddenly, a loud explosion loud was heard within the trees and they saw a large rainbow-colored smoke bursting upward.

"I'm guessing that is where those two are?" Flash confused of what's going on over there.

"Let's check it out." Sunset suggested everyone agree and went into orchard.

Few minutes later, they found both Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing in front of what appears to be a now destroyed old shed and are now clearing up the broken woods.

Rainbow spotted the four and wave at them.

"Hey guys, what's up." Rainbow greed.

"We're showing Lucoa and Shouta the town and all." Flash said.

"What are you guys doing?" Sunset asked.

"Just doing some chores, and this here is the last thing to do. The shed is now longer of any use as it's too old and unstable." Applejack explained.

"And she asks me to use my Sonic Rainboom to destroy the thing with my problem at all." Rainbow gloated as Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Wow, sounds like a piece of cake compare to Lucoa's half country destroying feat." Flash blurted causing Rainbow and Applejack gasps with jaws dropping.

"SHE CAN DO WHAT-NOW?!" The two asked frighten at eh same time.

"Way to spice up the mood." Sunset smirked sarcastic.

"Well, we dragons are not only powerful, we're also very fast." Lucoa proclaimed confident of her speed, sticking out her chests.

"Oh yeah, we'll see which of us is the fastest!" Rainbow challenged Lucoa to a race.

"Alright, so where's the finish gonna be?" Lucoa asked smirk.

Rainbow look around and spotted one of the highest hills in the farm and very far as well.

"Up to that hill, first one to make there, wins." Rainbow said pointed at the hill and explaining the rules of the race.

Lucoa nodded agreeing to the terms as the two are in position and even got Applejack to start the race.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Applejack asked worrying.

"Relax, AJ, there's no way I'm gonna lose to giant flying lizard." Rainbow declared showing that cocky face of her. Lucoa heard what Rainbow called her and she's gonna make sure her pride is crush deeply.

"Alrigh, on your mark…"

Both racers ready themselves.

"Get set…"

Lucoa kept a calm look and Rainbow had eyes of determination.

"GO!"

And there they go, Rainbow ran as fast as she can while transforming into her anthro- pony form not bother to look back as she keeps her eyes forward. Considering her speed, this race will end in a few seconds for her. She sees the hill decides to look back a little and haven't spotted Lucoa believing that she have already won before the start, but when she got a figure on top of the hill she couldn't believe her eyes.

Lucoa is standing on the very hill where the end of the race is, Rainbow pull the brake on her feet stopping herself right in front of Lucoa as her breasts bounces from the stop. Rainbow gasps leaving her mouth wide open.

"H-H-HOW?!" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, well I did a strong start when the race began." Lucoa said.

 **(Flashback: Start of the race)**

" _GO!"_

 _When they Rainbow started running, Lucoa was already 101 feet ahead of her; in slow motion Lucoa seem to be power walking but her legs are moving so fast there's a blur below her waist. She made her way to the top of the hill and waited for Rainbow to finish as well._

 **(Flashback End)**

"NO WAY?!" Rainbow shouted there's no way Lucoa can be THAT fast.

"Best 3 out of 4!" Rainbow demanded challenging Lucoa again.

"Sure, why not." Lucoa smirked.

 **(10-20 minutes later)**

"Damn, those two are really at it." Flash said amazing to see either Lucoa nor Rainbow are tried one bit, Rainbow is sweating though but she's not a quitter.

"yeah, well I think it's time Rainbow stop this it's already pass 7 o'clock." Sunset mentioned looking at her phone for the time.

"Okay, HEY Lucoa, it's time to head home." Flash called out to the dragon mother.

"Okay, well it was fun, hope we'll have fun sometimes besides competitions." Lucoa said holding out her help to Rainbow.

"Yeah, well just you wait I'll train hard to become the fastest thing alive, way faster than you." Rainbow declared swearing to surpass Lucoa, taking her hand and shake on it.

"I'll look forward to that." Lucoa said making her way to Flash and the others as everyone said their goodbyes and this time Flash Lucoa fly them home though Rainbow and Applejack are shaken up from Lucoa's transformation.

 **(At Flash's House)**

Shouta was being tug into bed by Sunset as he asks her to come so she can tell him about the world Equestria she was once from.

"Okay Shouta, I'm only gonna tell little about my old world for the night and I'll tell about me and my friends later." Sunset said not wanted to go through all the detail overnight, Shouta nodded as Sunset sign.

"Okay, a long time ago…"

* * *

 **KO everypony, the new chapter is finally out and hope all enjoy it!  
**

 **Well, they sure had a nice time together seeing the town and meeting the Rainbooms in their home or hanging out with the others. And it seem Fluttershy is suddenly having a crush on a certain young dragon.**

 **Next chapter will be a surprise of another character joining the fun.**

 **And of course giving Pinkie her wall breaking moments as well.**

 **Ahhh, Thank You, Saiyan of the North Star!**

 **You're Welcome, Pinkie Pie!**

 **KO comment, favorite, click the thumbs up button, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Halloween Special!

**Halloween Special: Dragons Roar for a Happy Halloween!**

 **(Warning: This may contain some Spoilers for future chapters)**

Everyone in town have finish putting up some scary decorations; like paper ghosts, plastic black cats, some cut-out witches, balloon shape monsters on the front yard, and the classic Jack-o'-lantern pumpkins with different scary or silly faces on there with burning candles lighten up on the inside. It's a very special holiday that gets everyone goosebumps and making them scream loud in the night. The night where legends of monsters like vampires and werewolves comes out to reveal themselves under the bright full moon.

Halloween.

At the Sentry House, Flash and everyone are getting ready to put on their customs and get going to the Halloween Party Pinkie Pie is hosting at some place they all know and can't wait to have some fun there and maybe getting some scared out of everyone there as well.

"Hey guys, you all ready to go?" Flash called out while putting the finishing touches on his custom.

"We'll be right down, Flashy-boy!" Lucoa called back.

Flash takes a couple steps back to get a full look at himself in the big mirror. He is dressing up as Laxus Dreyar: The Lightning Dragon Slayer from the anime show Fairy Tail wearing the 7-year time-skip with his signature scar over his right eye using some make-up his borrowed from Sunset and the headphones as well.

"Alright, now this is looking good. I bet anyone will think I'm awesome now!" Flash declared. He first watched Fairy Tail with some of his friends, it was a great show until he saw Laxus; at first, he was a dick-jerk but later in the series he sees him a strong respectable guy he cares for his guild and everyone else. Plus, his lightning magic is just so damn awesome, making Flash wish he could do lightning attacks.

"Ara ara, I hope you're saving all that sexy-awesomeness for us tonight." Lucoa flirted coming down the stairs with Sunset and Shouta following, all in their customs.

Lucoa is dress up as Morrigan from Darkstalkers with her legs bare instead of those long purple pant-like socks **(A/N: I don't know what women these days called it?)** and have put bat-like wings on her horn while the wings are her actually dragon wings to make it a little real in character. At first, she wanted to go as Felica the cat-human woman wanting to show off some skin and teasing Flash with it to get him more turn on, but Sunset rejected the thought and gave her a second option. She didn't mind though, she can still tease Flash and hopefully to get some alone time with him and Sunset, if she feels like it.

Shouta is dress as Negi Springfield from the Negima!? series, Negi has been his favorite character ever since he watched the show feeling some excitement in it as he watches the boy going through some crazy adventures with his students. He still finds it odd that a little kid is a teacher at an all-girls school, but he still finds the show awesome in his book. He got the stick from a tree and made to shape like Negi's and wraps a bandage on it as well.

Sunset Shimmer's custom is Harley Quinn, there are lots of different customs of Harley in different shows of movie; it was hard to decide but she went with the Harley Quinn from the live action movie: Suicide Squad. Sunset can somehow relate herself to Harley who wants to do things she thought was her life but later realizes the mistakes she made and wants to make amends. Havin her hair in two pony-tails and wearing a very-short red and blue short, a red and blue jacket with a white shirt underneath that also has a few holes in it.

"Wow, you all look great!" Flash complimented though blushing most seeing Lucoa and Sunset in their customs.

"Thanks, I was little against this at first but guess it kind a like spoken to me in a way." Sunset said.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late for my friends to go trick-or-treating!" Shouta reminded them about his plans to go out with his friends to get some candies.

"Relax, we'll make good timing, I promise." Flash said as he opens the door letting everyone out before himself.

Hi guys, we were just coming to see if you're ready." A voice called out turning to see 4 girls standing at the front yard on the sidewalk. Three girls together are sisters known as the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. The fourth is Trixie Lulamoon. All each in their customs.

The Dazzlings are dress up as the Pillar Men from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 2: Battle Tendency. Adagio as Kars, Aria as Esidisi, and Sonata as Wamu; all wearing very revealing clothing making Lucoa jealous that she should've gone as Felica if it wasn't for Sunset. The girls thought of the Pillar Men like them wanted to seek power for themselves but eventually died by their own ambition, expect for Kars drifting in space for eternity as a stone figure.

Trixie is going as Zatanna Zatara from the DC comic series, Zatanna is one of Trixi'e favorite magic users of all as she likes to put on a great show for everyone and use her magic to help others fighting alongside with the Justice League against villains and saving the world.

"Hey girls, we're just heading to the party ourselves." Flash said blushing again at the girls' customs.

"Getting all excited are we, and we're not even at the party." Adagio teased with her hands on his blushed cheeks.

"Let just please, I don't want to be late and this also Lucoa and Shouta first Halloween with us." Sunset stated, Adagio signs Flash but quickly gave him a peak on the lips before walking on ahead.

"Hey, I wanted to kiss-peak Flash first!" Sonata winced getting a smack on the head by Aria.

"Everyone will amaze when the 'Great' and 'Powerful' Trixie will give them the night they'll never forget!" Trixie bragged as everyone began walking to the place.

"Come on, we better not keep everyone waiting." Lucoa seduced putting Flash's arm in between her very large breasts making blush red like a tomato. The girls all gave a jealous glare at the draon woman while Shouta went after Adagio being a little impatient.

What the others doesn't know, is that it will a night to remember. And, oh boy, Flash is definitely never going to forget this night. Ever.

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

Everyone to the big apple farm known Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie got permission from Applejack and her family to use the farm for the Halloween Party; making the house and the barn into hunted houses-like and the apple trees field into a spooky scary maze where everyone could get lost and find some horrible things.

"Wow, as always Pinkie did a nice job on the place!" Flash impressed seeing all the Halloween stuff and all.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie popped from behind everyone making the except for Lucoa jump in scare.

Pinkie's custom for Halloween is being Nora Valkyrie her Volume 4 outfit and the hair being long and spiky.

"Sheesh, Pinkie, you nearly scared Trixie to death." Trixie panted fanning herself from just being spooked.

"Hehehe, well, that's what Halloween's about: scaring others and having fun with your friends!" Pinkie pointed out. Pinkie have always been the crazy-hyper girl who just like to throw parties and make others smile.

"Are the girls here, Pinkie?" Shouta asked referring to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Yeah, they're here at the club house and nice custom by the way." Pinkie said liking Shouta as Negi.

"He's just soooooooo cute like that!" Pinkie squealed at the Author.

 **Yeah, a dragon-wizard Negi Springfield.**

"Thanks." Shouta said turning to his mother. "I'm gonna go to them now so we can go get some candies!" Lucoa nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead before running off to meet the girls.

"Kids grow up so fast." Lucoa signed happily.

"In your case, growing up to get in their pants." Sunset blurted.

"HEY, I don't rush my son's life!" Lucoa snapped.

"Sorry, just playing with you, how about we get on with the party and enjoy ourselves." Sunset suggested everyone agree.

"Let's go, everyone is at the barn!" Pinkie said showing the others the way.

 **(Later)**

The party is certainly wild as everyone are enjoying the night together, getting to enjoy the music by Vinyl Scratch as Pirate DJ, dressing up as their favorite characters from either TV shows, anime, or comic books, or even being their own OC from their own fanfics. Dancing like crazy doing some spooky moves like the zombie shake, the vampire shuffle, and more.

Sunset and Trixie are with the other Mane 7 each in their own customs they choose with a little help from Rarity.

Rainbow Dash as the Flash in a red tight, skinny full-body suite, squeezing a bit of her butt and her breasts.

Applejack as Rushuna Tendō from the anime show: Grenadier.

Fluttershy as a Nun with a yellow cross around her neck, though the chest area is a little tight.

Rarity as Heles: The God of Destruction from Dragon Ball Super.

Twilight as Dexter: Boy Genius from Dexter's laboratory. She wanted to go as Jimmy Neutron, but the custom was sold out.

"This party is a Blast!" Rainbow commented.

"Yep, sure did a fine job on it Pinkie." Applejack said, thinking she may let Pinkie do some party planning at her farm anytime.

"Thanks, but I could've done it without Rarity fashionable help." Pinkie stated, she asked Rarity and some others for help getting this party ready.

"Why, thank you, darling, I don't see how can get better!" Rarity excited.

"Hopefully, a certain mother dragon doesn't go overbroad with Flash at a private place." Sunset muttered.

"Trying to hold back you urges to have with Flash?" Rainbow asked playfully making Sunset blush.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy scolded.

"What, you know it's true." Rainbow pointed out.

"At least I'm holding mine just I wouldn't do it in public places but Lucoa just wants to do it wherever, just to get his seeds." Sunset said.

"Well, that Lucoa for ya, even Shouta mentioned his late-father letting Lucoa do want she wants to him when it's just the two of them." Twilight remembered talking to the young dragon boy about it.

"Why don't we just enjoy ourselves tonight?" Fluttershy suggested, everyone nodded to the idea.

"And if you're lucky Sunset, you'll get some alone time with Flash." Pinkie smirked playfully elbow Sunset's arm.

Meanwhile with Flash, he is hanging out with his friends talking about some stuff.

Micro Chip is just as Jimmy Neutron, he was lucky to have gotten the last custom.

Sandalwood as a kung-fu Bigfoot wearing a white baggy pants and a black belt with a gold stripe on it.

Derpy Hooves as a clown-mailwoman.

"Great party, huh?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, it's totally going the flow well with my mind." Sandalwood said before drinking on his cup.

"By my calculation, it is a 100% Halloween Spectacular!" Micro excited in some science talk.

"And the muffins here are great!" Derpy added eating a pumpkin flavor muffin. This girl really likes muffins.

Flash looks around seeing everyone having a great time, even a little surprise to see Celestia as Superman or woman in her case and Luna as Batman or woman.

"Well, I'm going out to walk for a bit at the maze." Flash said heading outside.

 **(In the Maze)**

"Damn, Pinkie made things complicated to get lose here." Flash said to himself, it's been about 15 minutes since he started the maze.

At first, it was a little easy finding some directions Pinkie laid out, but now he can't seem to find his way out hoping to get back to the party with his friends. Suddenly, he heard some noises coming from somewhere close, he follows the sound which lead him to an open space. There was nothing because it's too dark to see anything then a light shine at the spot, revealing to be a woman.

"Lucoa?" Flash confused last he saw her last at the party on the dancefloor.

"Close love, but, yet so far." 'Lucoa' said seduces walking to Flash while swinging her hips in a sexy way.

Looking closer at the face, Flash realizes this is not Lucoa.

"W-Who are you?" Flash asked in fear.

"I'm Morrigan. Lucoa did told me about what such a fine boy you are." Morrigan seduced wraps her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist.

Flash blushes like crazy the things Morrigan is doing, who knew a video game character could be real even on Halloween night. He was caught off guard when Morrigan kiss him deeply on his lips, his mind soon melted returning the kiss as he wraps his arms around her. They kissed for 7 minutes, even wrestling their tongues together making each other moan, before they pull their lips apart for some air, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"You're good." Morrigan complimented while taking her top part off exposing her very large breasts earning a gasp from Flash.

"Go on, touch them." Morrigan invited Flash to grope her 'girls'.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex scene Alert. If you don't want to read this, then go to the end of it)**

Flash grabs the big orbs giving them a strong squeeze making Morrigan moan as he starts to play with them, rubbing them together and pinching on the nipples making the succubus moan louder as she brings Flash's head closer to her breasts.

"You can suck on them if you like, I'm lactation." Morrigan moaned making Flash excited, quickly lash onto one breasts sucking the nipples and groping the other with his hand, sucking them hard feeling the warm tasty milk coming out and in his mouth.

"Oh, Flash, you beast, yes, yes, go on, give me more!" Morrigan moaned sexier hugging Flash's head.

Flash moves on to the next breasts sucking on its milk, later Flash decided to get both as he press them together rubbing the nipples and sucking on both to get twice the milk making Morrigan moan crazier and loud than before.

Flash felt his dick is getting hard rubbing it against Morrigan's pussy, she notices this as she smirks while blushing like crazy. Lowing her hand to the penis feeling its hardness even from the pants. She can sense Flash's desires, he wants it now, and she's going to give it to him.

"Why don't we get on with the main course now." Morrigan suggested Flash nodded letting of the nipples from his mouth and unzip his pants letting out his big penis which impresses Morrigan as she shows a hole to where her pussy is.

"I've seen big things like you, let see if you can do it all… the… way …in." Morrigan whispered the last four words making Flash's mind go crazy as he immediately thrust his little sword right into the succubus's pussy causing her to scream loudly, throwing her head back with her tongue hanging out.

Flash starts thrusting in and out rapidly like a fast pumping machine while Morrigan enjoys every bit of moment of this, few men have ever pleasure her in such a way and Flash is now one of them as she thrust her hips in the rhythm. Feeling the flesh pounding each other with Flash standing and Morrigan wraps her legs on his waists and holding onto him, despite Morrigan being 2 feet taller than him, they look into each other's eyes feeling a little spark from this sensation. They quickly came into a wild, passionate kiss while their bodies began to heat up from within as sweats running down their bodies. Flash let Morrigan's tongue into his mouth for domains, he tries to push back but the Queen of Succubus proven to be too strong though this makes Flash feel more pleasure his moan in his mouth. They soon separate the kiss and Flash took both breasts together began sucking on her milk again, this time with more furiousness like a wild animal. Morrigan aches her back and her head facing up with a pleasure-sexy expression as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, then her wings spread from the excitement of sex. His dick is going in deeper and deeper with every thrust and hitting the end of the pink tunnel.

30 minutes have passed and Flash and Morrigan are still going at it, Flash had already cum two times in Morrigan as she did, and they still have the energy to keep going. Now, Morrigan is on top bouncing up and down fast with Flash who's laying on the ground sucking on the two big beautiful orbs surprises that Morrigan still has more milk in her.

"M-Morrigan… I'm close…" Flash groaned still sucking on the nipples, feeling his climax coming soon, Morrigan feel hers is coming as well.

"Go on love, blow out your load inside, I'm at my limit too, so let's cum together!" Morrigan moaned with extreme happiness.

Flash increases his pace much faster than he could and sucking on the breasts harder, over a minute came and now it was time to let it loose.

"Morrigan…" Flash moaned.

"Yes, yes, yes, go on love, give it to me! Give me your seeds! Let it all out inside!" Morrigan moaned wildly.

Flash made one final thrust hard in Morrigan, hugging her tightly as his face push deeper into her breasts while the nipples are still in her mouth.

"YES! FLASH, HERE IT COMES!" Morrigan screamed in pleasure.

"MORRIGAN!" Flash screamed letting go of the nipples as he penis burst, letting out tons and tons of white cum into the succubus pussy.

"I'M CUMMING!" Morrigan screamed as she too cum, mixing each other's love juice and Morrigan breasts milk squirting out like an out of control water-hose. Morrigan fell, laying peaceful on top of Flash though feeling his cum still coming out for a minute or two.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"My, my, you certain even more special than any men who pleases me." Morrigan panted complimenting Flash's strength to please a woman.

"Thanks, Lucoa have always try to make me last longer and sometimes use her magic to help me." Flash explained panting trying to control his breathing.

"And I'm glad to help you, Flashy-boy!" Lucoa voice said surprising Flash.

He looks around until he found Lucoa standing there while rubbing her own pussy with one hand and groping her breasts with the other.

"L-Lucoa… how long…?" Flash asked nervously.

"The whole time, we were really about to have our minds blow from all that!" Lucoa said. Flash became confuses and more nervous when she said the word 'we'.

Flash lean to the side looking behind Lucoa, gasps to see Sunset, the Dazzlings, and Trixie, even Celestia, all pleasuring each other for a while. Seeing their masturbating expressions, holding each other in a sexy way, but they are all looking at Flash with their hungry eyes: meaning that want more and they want Flash now.

"My, will you look at that, looks like you're still hard than before seeing all of your girlfriends here." Morrigan pointed out, pulling herself off of Flash's penis it's still hard and pumping as well.

Flash wants to just home and rests up some the extreme of enjoying Halloween with the Queen of Succubus, but his heart and mind is telling him to keep on going with the rest of his harem. Flash gesture them 'come on' letting the girls know it's their turn to enjoy him as they smile, feeling happy that Flash wants to continue on with them. They all walk or towards their leading man, readying themselves because will a long night until sunrise. Lucoa look at Morrigan and winks.

"Want to join in?" Lucoa asked sexy.

"Sure, I have a feeling this will take all night to calm down that handsome knight to the morning." Morrigan said as the two supernatural beings join in with the other girls.

 **(Morning)**

At a little treehouse within the apple orchards where Shouta and his friends are at. Shouta is laying on the wooden floor holding his stomach in pain and he's not the only one, Applebloom dress of the Bride of Frankenstein lying next to him on her left side, Scootaloo as a werewolf faceplanted on the grassly ground, Sweetie Belle as a vampire lying on the stairway of the tree trying to cover her eyes from the sunlight, Diamond Tiara as Bulla from Dragon Ball GT, and Silver Spoon as Pan also from Dragon Ball GT both lay next to each other while feeling some dizziness in their eyes and drooling a bit.

"Hey… guys…" Shouta shouted getting the girls attention.

"… Yeah…?" The responded wonder what he wants to say.

"Best. Halloween. Ever!" Shouta said not regretting on all those trick-or-treating, using his magic they traveled mostly all over the world get candies from different countries, getting the biggest candy stack in history.

"The Best!" They said before groaning in more pain from all the candies they ate. And there is still a big pile in the red wagon and one big bag left.

Nearby, Applejack and Fluttershy who have woken up saw this, feeling a little shock at the sight while seeing wrappers all over the place. By their side is a young girl with white-lavender hair color in pigtails and blue eyes, with two horns on her head and a skinny-line tail with a fluffy ball at the end, rubbing her eyes and yawning wishing to sleep some more.

Back at the maze, Flash is resting peaceful with his girls sleeping on top of him except for Lucoa who let Flash use his body as the bed and her breasts as they pillow. Morrigan standing up stretching her body before talking flight, she looks at the others, smirks thinking of something seductive. She flies high to the sky heading back to her home, thinking of backing to have some more fun with Flash and his harem next Halloween.

* * *

 **KO everyone, I have brought a little early Happy Halloween special, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Oh by, Flash Sentry has gotten himself into a spooky situation and man, did he enjoy it. Morrigan have made a brief appearance in this special just for the fun!**

 **Did anyone saw some hints on the story, I sure hope so because you'll be seeing some of those in the next chapters soon!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Nature Walk with The Dragons**

Flash yawns as he wakes up from his sleep throughout the night, stretching his arms a bit and feeling something soft and squishy in his palms as he hears moaning. Wait, Moaning? Flash shot his eyes open to see his hand squeezing a large breast as his face began to red almost like a tomato, slowly raising his head to see Lucoa sneaking into his bed again but instead to his surprise. It was Sunset Shimmer. Unconsciously squeezing her breast again making her moan again, she opens her eyes seeing a shock-Flash and close them again, then shot them open again gasps.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!" Both Flash and Sunset screamed echoing all over the house.

The two quickly realizes they are both naked somehow and turn around covering themselves.

"S-Sunset, what are you doing in MY room?" Flash asked nervously.

"I don't know, I was sleeping in MY room, then when I woke up I found myself with you." Sunset said not sure what's going on either.

"Well, well, looks like you two were about to have some fun." Lucoa playfully said leaning onto the opened door.

"Lucoa, did you do this?" Flash asked.

"Yep, I thought the two of you would want to get closer to each other since you two used to date and I thought this will help you feel that certain spark of love." Lucao explained though only getting glares from Flash and Sunset.

"Was getting us naked also part of your plan too?" Sunset asked angerly.

"Well, I may have gone a bit overbroad with that, but I'd decided that you would be the first for Flashy-boy's harem!" Lucoa said the two gasps of the last part she mentioned.

"Harem?" Flash confused and shock.

"Yeah, I figure humans can have multiple mates like we dragons do though my late-husband prefers only me and all. Such a sweet guy!" Lucao joyed remember that moment when she asked her late-husband about getting more mates and he said that she's the only one for him.

Flash and Sunset saw their clothes on the floor, quickly they grabbed them and put them on though their mind have permanently capture that image of each other being naked. The moment became awkward for them blushing like crazy.

However, deep in Sunset's mind feeling her heart beating faster; she actually enjoys seeing Flash like that and hopefully getting back together with him and began to have dirty thoughts. She tries to surpass them, but it has become harder for her since Lucoa said about being in a harem. Could she really start seeing Flash more than a friend again, maybe as a lover like when they used to date back then.

"Well, why don't we go get breakfast before our trip." Lucoa suggested though leaving Flash and Sunet confused.

"Trip?" They wondered. They mentally ask themselves about Lucoa mean by going on a trip.

 **(Later)**

After everyone had their breakfast Lucoa, Sunset, and Flash waited in the Livingroom for Shouta as he went up to his room to get something. They watched a little TV for a while until Shouta came back wearing a classic jungle exploring outfit while carrying two larger ones with hats included.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting." Shouta wondered as he handed Flash and Sunset the clothes.

"Huh, Shouta, what's with these?" Flash asked confusing of what's going on.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucoa asked exciting, but Flash and Sunset still don't know what she's talking about.

"WE'RE GOING TO A JUNGLE!" Lucoa shouted as she changes her magic scales to change from her normal clothing to a more-revealing jungle exploring outfit with her cleavage top-side expose and very short-shorts.

Flash and Sunset became dumbstruck of hearing that they're going real-wild jungle.

"Are you serious?" Sunset asked.

"Yep." Lucoa answered with the 'P' popping end.

"Haven't you guys already been to a jungle before?" Flash asked.

"Not much, we lived in cities before coming here and met you." Shouta explained never got the chance to real a jungle up close and personally.

"Besides, it's the weekend, so I thought this would be a good chance to go!" Lucoa stated considering neither of their humans have school today.

"I guess one trip wouldn't hurt." Sunset shrugged thinking going a jungle wouldn't be too bad.

Flash thought about going against it at first, but knew that he could NEVER say no to Shouta seeing his pleaded eyes like a cute-sad puppy eyes. Thinking he could use the experience, maybe think of a song for his band and enjoying the great outdoors for a while. He noddegesturing everyone that he's in.

Few minutes later, Flash and Sunset put on their exploring outfit and they stand in a circle with Lucoa and Shouta.

"Alright, we're going to be traveling using a transportation portal; it'll sent us right in the middle of the jungle so hope you're all prepare!" Lucoa mentioned as she creates a magic circle underneath them and it raises up instantly as they all disappeared.

 **(Jungle)**

The magic circle appeared on the ground and raises up like before as the four appears. It wasn't bad for the two humans seeing as nothing had happened to them, looking around feeling amazes of the sight of very tall trees and seeing so much green.

"Now, let the exploring BEGIN!" Lucoa shouted before some birds from nearby shattered from some trees.

"I've never actually been to a jungle back at Equestria before, but I bet is exciting there as it is here." Sunset commented as Flash agrees.

 **(Music-In the Jungle the Lion Sleeps Tonight)**

The four began looking around seeing the wonders and beauty of nature, and enjoying the moments together.

Shouta and Flash saw two shiny beetles fighting against each other while they cheer for either of them, Sunset however is a little creep out for bugs hiding behind Lucoa as she laughs at her. Sunset felt something landed on her shoulder slowly turning to see a big-hairy spider, then she runs for her life in a random direction while screaming as the others chase after to calm her down.

They saw some colorful birds flying high above them seeing as they are doing some sort of dance, Sunset took out her camera she brought with her taking few pictures and the others enjoying the performance, even some selfies. Suddenly, more birds came flying around Lucoa and lands on her arms, shoulders, and head as the dragon woman look confused.

Shouta slowly walk towards to panther wanting to pat it on the head, Flash and Sunset were worry but Lucoa told them he'll be fine. She mentioned dragons can communicate with all animals in the world and Shouta is asking the panthers to be friends, it seem to have show high respect for Shouta as he pat it and letting out a purr. Flash and Sunset were shock seeing this.

They climbed high to nearly the top of a tree getting a better view of the jungle from a high point and the sight is truly breath-taking. They can see more trees as far as the eye can see, some birds flying by, a waterfall, very tall mountains, and feeling the gentle breeze blowing upon their faces like its whispering to them. Sunset got some pictures of this before they decided to get back down after a few more minutes.

Sunset is seen swinging on a vine looking exciting as she swings from one vine to the another as Lucoa and Shouta are also enjoying the thrills of jungle swinging. Flash is catching up to them but instead of swing on vines, he's sliding on some tree roots like he's skateboarding or surfacing, almost as if he was born from the jungle. Flash decided to swing along with the others as he grabs to nearest vine while doing the Tarzan Yell. The girls saw Flash having the time of his life, but gasps of seeing where Flash is gonna head right into.

"Flash, watch for that" But was too late to warn him, Flash slams right into a tree like a classic George of the Jungle.

"…Tree." Sunset and Lucoa exclaimed knowing that's gotta hurt for the boy as Shouta took a picture of that.

"(Guess swinging isn't for everyone.)" Shouta thought. He swings to grab Flash before he could fall off and everyone went back down to the ground.

 **(Music End)**

Later, Shouta pushes from leaves out of the way and aww of seeing something awesome.

"Guys look, that mountain has a gorilla face on it!" Shouta excited as little sparkles appears.

"Yeah, that's quite a sight, maybe we'll find more gorillas up there." Sunset said as Lucoa helping a dizzy Flash walking.

Lucoa had a bright idea, thinking this might be a chance to get to know Flash 'closer' and show him her own law of the jungle.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead, I think Flash would like to take a break." Lucoa suggested gentle settling Flash on a tree.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sunset asked worry that Lucoa may try to do something.

"Oh worry, I'm a dragon remember, I'll take care of any danger that comes at us and it seems Shouta want to see the mountain closer." Lucoa pointed at Shouta already running ahead.

"Hey, Shouta, wait up!" Sunset called out quickly running after him, thinking that Flash and Lucoa will be fine.

Now it was time for Lucoa to have some _private fun_ with Flash as they're all alone and she was going to enjoy every moment of their time together.

"So, Flash, you're enjoying the jungle so far?" Lucoa asked as she slowly crawls up to him.

"Yeah, best time of my life except for the 'crashing into a tree' part, but still a great day." Flash answered then notice Lucoa getting too close to him as he blushes.

"Well, now I think it's finally our alone time." Lucoa declared as she rubs on Flash's pants at a certain spot making moan a bit.

"L-Lucoa, you r-really want to do it here?" Flash asked nervously feeling himself getting hard.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Scene Alert, Skip to the End if you don't want to read it!)**

Lucoa leans pressing her lips onto his lips and her breasts pressed against his chest while still rubbing his penis until it became hard enough that it wants to come out. Lucoa and Flash moan in the passionate kissing for a minute until Lucoa departed for the two to breath in some air.

"Looks like Flash Jr is ready for some fun." Lucoa seduced. She slides down to the lower part, opening up the pants and pulling down the underwear revealing a long hard cock about 7 inches.

"My, my, were you always this big or is it just for me?" Lucoa teased rubbing it up and down with her hands making Flash moan.

"Lucoa… easy there… you're gonna make me… come soon." Flash moaned.

"Try enjoying the moments Flash, I feel it throbbing." Lucoa said she leans in close licking the tip a little before all around the fleshy-stick. After a few seconds she took the cock into her mouth feeling the warmth hard cock as she began sucking on it.

Lucoa stops much to Flash disappointment, she made her button shirt-scales vanish leaving her breasts fully free as they bounce.

"How about I make myself a little hotdog with these buns." Lucoa seduced sexy showing off her large melons.

Lucoa pushes her breasts together with Flash's cock in between making him moan more and louder, Lucoa feels her body getting hotter from the intense of this pleasuring as she rubs her breasts more against the penis and she's enjoying it more than she thought.

"This feeling, never thought a human penis could feel so good, but maybe it just you're special than any normal humans." Lucoa stated before taking the cock into her mouth again halfway while continuing rubbing her breasts on the other half.

Flash can feel his body getting up heated up from this, his mind going crazy only thinking about this blowjob feeling her tits rubbing together, moaning in Lucoa's name, and his heating going crazy as well like it's beating faster than it should. He never thought how so good this kind of sex can be, he never done this to Sunset when they were dating and now he's thinking about doing it with her too. He moans loudly like the sound is echoing throughout of the whole jungle and he didn't care if anyone heard it. On instinct, he grabs Lucoa's horn which makes her moan and blushing as she stops pulling her mouth off for a breather.

"Easy, my horns are very sensitive." Lucoa moaned but Flash didn't care, now it was his turn to make the dragon woman moan in his name for a little payback.

He smirks and pulls Lucoa by the horns forcing her to take his penis in her mouth again and this time taking the whole thing probably to her throat, thrusting in and out at a rapid pace making the two feeling more intense through this experience. Both moaning each other's names and feeling each other's warmth like the heater in their bodies is cracking up over 11. Lucoa had never been through this kind of sex-pleasuring, not even from her late-husband because he always let Lucoa do the leading and making do things she wants. Her mind is going crazy as all she could think about is Flash and his big meaty cock tasting the raw-flesh stick on her tongue, moving her fingers from one hand rubbing hard onto her pussy as if it's moving on its own, feeling her large breasts getting squish together by Flash's legs, and tears coming from Lucoa's eyes, but they are tears of joy because she is enjoying this more than she could ever image. This pleasuring between the two have been going on for over 15 minutes.

"Lucoa… I-I'm reaching my… limit!" Flash groaned feeling his climax is coming.

"Go ahead Flash, fire your white-hot seeds into me, let me taste ever last drop of your cum!" Lucoa bagged happily as she could feel herself reaching her climax as well.

Flash increase his thrusting speed more intense as Lucoa sucks on his cock harder deep into her mouth, both are ready to unleash their love together but Lucoa had other ideas for Flash enjoy himself as well. She moves her body around without letting her mouth getting off from the penis as her big curve now-naked ass is right on Flash's face much to his surprise.

"Go on Flash, I'm reaching my limit from my pussy, eat me up and taste my love juice as I'll taste yours!" Lucoa moaned and quickly Flash began to kiss and suck viciously into his future dragon wife, licking her deep in with his tongue and groping her butt with on hand while the other is still holding her horn.

This position turns them on even more for a few more minutes, each feeling their blood boiling from within, and sweats from the heat of their bodies forming like they're in a desert on the hottest day of the summer.

"Fuck fuck, Lucoa, you feel amazing!" Flash moaned compliment, then the climax finally came.

"L-LUCOA!" Flash shouted moaning as he bit on her pussy.

"FLASH, I'M CUMMING!" Lucoa shouted moaning before taking in the penis in her mouth all the way one last time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both released their climax at the same time; Flash feeling his face being spurt a little from Lucoa's pussy love juice, and Lucoa feeling the his hot cum streaming hard in her mouth barely containing few in as she tries to drink it all. Lucoa cum for severely seconds but Flash kept cumming for over a minute releasing more of his more cum.

Lucoa pulls her mouth out of the cock as it keeps spurting more cum like sprinkler on a law, amaze that her man is still releasing this much from just one time.

"Wow, you're cumming more than I thought, you taste so good I want more!" Lucoa moaned seductive, soon Flash stopped cumming feeling tried out.

"You tasted great too, spicy but sweet at the same time, I love!" Flash moaned declaring the best time ever.

Lucoa got herself lying on Flash's body like a human mattress up for a face-to-face moment before they bring in the passionate kiss.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

The two decided to rest for while seeing as Sunset and Shouta still aren't back yet, sleeping in each other's arms with happy expressions on their faces as they'll never forget the experience they had together. They slept for half an hour then got up, Lucoa uses her magic to clean Flash and herself so that thinking they didn't want Sunset giving them a loud lecture though Flash thinks he could get her in for a threesome next time and something tells him Lucoa wouldn't mind.

"Alright, think we should look for those two?" Flash wondered feeling a bit worry that Shouta and Sunset haven't come yet.

"Yeah, I'm up for more nature walking and… all?" Lucoa said confusing of what she was seeing now.

Flash was confused of what was Lucoa looking at that made her confused, turning around seeing this for himself he gasps to see both Shouta and Sunset running for their lives from an angry mob of gorillas chasing them while throwing banana peels.

"Shouta! Sunset, what happen?" Flash shouted worrying.

"No time, Lucoa, get us home!" Sunset demanded which Lucoa doesn't mind as she performs her transportation magic ready with Shouot and Sunset jumping on right in time before the circle instantly takes them back home leaving the gorillas confused.

 **(Flash's Home)**

"So, what exactly happened back there?" Flash asked the panting Sunset and Shouta.

"You don't want to know." Shouta said not wanting to share what he and Sunset been through.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, call me when dinner is ready." Sunset panted heading upstairs for a nice warm shower.

"I'll be in my room for a little nap." Shouta said heading up as well.

Flash look at Lucoa who just shrug not sure what's going on either, but all four can agree that this was the best trip to the jungle ever. Flash and Lucoa sat on the couch together, just sitting together thinking their love together is growing stronger, now Lucoa will be ready to try his penis inside her pussy next time.

Shouta was in his room looking at some pictures Sunset took before going off to sleep. Each pictures shows that Shouta and Sunset were having fun, but Sunset used the flash by accident which causes the gorillas scream thinking they might've gone blind and went on a rampage against the two as they run for their life.

"They started to become angry at us, all because of the flash from the camera." Shouta signed then lay on his bed drifting off to his sleep.

* * *

 **KO everyone, the new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The gang has gone off to enjoy the peaceful and extreme fun in the jungle, enjoying nature's greatest place to experience. Flash and Lucoa certainly had fun together if you know what I mean. And man, it was funny making hitting a tree from vine swinging like George of the Jungle and the treeing sliding like Tarzan.**

 **Next chapter will be a special surprise as one of Lucoa's friend will make her appearance.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Shouta's First Day of School!**

"Alright, we're off!" Flash said exiting out the house.

"You two have a good day at school!" Lucoa smiled seduce as she kisses Flash on the lips making him blush and shock. He's still getting use to that.

"Come on, Romeo, we don't want to get detention for make-out session." Sunset joked leaning on the car.

Up on the window of the second floor, Shouta watches Flash and Sunset leaving for school after he already said his goodbye, they look up waving at the young dragon boy and he waves back. The car backs up from the parking space of the house and drives off to the distance to Canterlot High like any other day.

Shouta keeps on looking out the window to the direction of the school; whenever Flash and Sunset always talk about their days in school like talking and spending time with their friends then the class they go through learning something new every day. The clubs they go to like Flash being in some science club and Sunset in fencing club as in learning some fancy sword fighting skills with a very thin sword. Lunch time with everyone getting some food and sitting down to talk with some friends enjoying they have together before going to their next class. Every time he hears these, Shouta would become more curious wanting to see what going to school is like and wanted to make more human friends than Flash, Sunset, and those 6 girls.

"Hey, Shouta, want to watch that cartoon with the talking sponge and friends living in an underwater city of sea creatures?" Lucoa asked, Shouta didn't respond as he continues staring out of the window.

Lucoa has notice that her son is being more quiet than usually and always look towards a certain direction to where Flash and Sunset would go every morning. She knows that Shouta is mostly curious about how humans live out their life like living in different life styles than others and how they behave towards others either they acted nice or mean.

"Mom." Shouta said as Lucoa listen in to hear what her son has to say.

He turns around facing his mother with the look of serious and determined.

"I've decided I want to go to school!" Shouta strongly said with a fire-like aura and his eyes sparkles with stars.

 **(Canterlot High, Locker Room)**

"Phew, that was quite the workout." Flash exhausted a little after their gym class ended, putting away his gym uniform in his locker.

"Yeah, the coach went all out on us today, I can barely keep myself standing." Sandalwood winced as his legs shake with they're about to fall off.

As the two friends and other boys are about to leave for their next class, the school-speakers are turn on by the Principal.

" _Would Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer please report to the Principal's office. I repeat, would Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer please report to the Principal's office."_ Principal Celestia announced.

Flash is confused of what the Principal could want with him and Sunset, hopefully it's something big they could get them in trouble, he made his way meeting Sunset in the hallway and walk together, wondering what the Principal wants with them.

They made it to the office and Flash knocks on the door letting Celesita know she has visitors.

"Come in!" Celestia called out.

They walk in hoping it's just a simple talk, but gasps of seeing Lucoa and Shouta in the same room with Celestia and Luna, talking to each other calmly like it's a gettogether for old friends.

"Oh, Flash, Sunset, glad you two can come." Celestia said.

"What's going on, why are Lucoa and Shouta here?" Flash asked.

"Why don't you tell them." Luna said to Shouta, he nodded hopping out of his chair and looking at Flash and Sunset in the eyes.

"I'm going to school here." Shouta said straight.

Flash and Sunset, mostly Flash, heard echoes in their heads that Shouta is going to school here in Canterlot High then their face went into shock.

"Yep, I've been thinking about this for a while now; about having at least one of the dragons here to go to school here and Shouta has made that possible!" Celesita smiled.

"What about Lucoa?" Flash asked.

"Don't worry, I figure it was time for my little dragon to start growing up a little spreading his own wings and all. I'll be fine alone in the house." Lucoa stated believing now it's the time for Shouta to experience new things on his own.

Flash kneels down almost to Shouta eyes' level, still feeling worry for the kid.

"Are you SURE about this, going to school won't be easy." Flash pointed out speaking of experience.

"I know, dragon may not have schools like humans, but I been learning and studying a lot with books and stuff for a whole century." Shouta mentioned calmly, Flash signs knowing Shouta has already made up his mind.

"I say go for it, this will be the first step of a dragon going to a human school." Sunset agreed with the idea.

"Alright, you can go." Flash said as Shouta smiles and hugs Flash feeling happy he gets to go to the same school as Flash.

"Shouta will be in the middle school grade because of his impressive smartness, I'll have three girls showing him the way." Celestia informed as everyone agrees it's going to be interesting.

Sunset feels happy that Shouta is going to have school then she notices Celesita was looking at Flash with a seduce look in her eyes and a lustful smile, but she soon shakes her head hoping nobody saw that. Hopefully, what she saw was nothing, but something tells her that isn't the case.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Alright, Shouta, you got everything?" Lucoa asked making sure her son got what he needs.

"Pencils, notebooks, erasers, calculator, binder, and an apple for the teacher." Shouta listed everything he got, the apple was Sunset's idea.

"Okay, now be on your best behavior and have as much fun as you can while making some new friends." Lucoa advised, Shouta nodded and hugs her mom as she hugs him back.

"Come on, Shouta, time to go!" Flash called out.

Shouta hurry into the car and off they go leaving Lucoa with the house all to herself as she waves goodbye to her little dragon boy, wishing him luck in school.

"Now, what to do?" Lucoa asked herself, perhaps thinking inviting some friends of hers.

 **(Canterlot High)**

Shouta steps out of the car looking at the front of the school, he saw it before when he and his mom first came here to drop off Flash when he was about to be late. Now, it is his time to experience his first human school even though Flash wants him to hide his horns, he stated that he wants everyone to know about his dragon-side and hope to accept him as who he is.

"Alright, once we walk through those doors, you'll be on your own to handle the rest." Sunset clarified.

"Okay." Shouta replied before the htree made their way to the doors.

"By the way, did Principal Celesita mentioned who's escorting Shouta?" Flash asked.

Before Sunset could, the doors slammed open revealing three girls holding up a red-white-purple bander saying, 'Welcome New Student!' and some confetti exploding out from behind.

"WELCOME TO CANTERLOT HIGH, NEW KID!" The three girls shouted together.

"…That would be them." Sunset signed as Flash is both shock and confuses.

"Hi, I'm Applebloom!"

"I'm Sweetie Belle!"

"And I'm Scootaloo!"

"And together, we are the Cutie Marks Crusaders!" The girls shouted again.

"Hi, I'm Shouta, I hope we can get along." Shouta bowed introducing himself to the crusaders.

The crusaders took one look at Shouta cute face, suddenly feeling like they're under the spell of cuteness and their hearts beating faster than they've ever felt as their cheeks becomes red like Applebloom's big bowtie on her head.

"Okay, we'll see you later Shouta." Flash said walking off with Sunset, leaving the young kids together which is making the girls feel more nervous, but try their best to stay calm.

"So, you ready for your first day of school!" Applebloom asked exciting, Shouta nodded.

The girls lead Shouta to their first class together, math with Mr. Cranky Doodle Donkey. Along the way, they ask him some questions about himself, but he said he'll answer them in the class.

"Alright, everyone, we have a new student joining us." Cranky said showing them Shouta standing next to him.

"Hello, I'm Shouta Sentry." He said using Flash's last name.

"Are you related to Flash?" Scootaloo asked raising her hand.

"In a way, he's my mom's mate as in they're lovers." Shouta answered simply, the students though are very shock of hearing this and all ask of what he meant.

"I heard that you're a special case than being smart, what exactly are you special?" a boy student asked.

"I'm a dragon." Shouta answered as he spurts his wings out showing everyone, he was originally gonna transformed into his full dragon form, but Flash suggested showing them smaller like the wings and horns.

"No way, that can't be true!" A girl with a tiara claimed.

Shouta walks to her and the grey-skinned girl with glasses next to her, bends over with his wings standing up.

"You can touch them if you want." Shouta offered.

The two girls were hesitated at first, but reach out touching the wings softly as Shouta is giggles a little while trying to hold in the laughs and the wings twists a bit shocking the girls and everyone in class.

"So, what are your names?" Shouta asked raising back up, the girls didn't say, but try to act all cool.

"Well, for your information, I'm Diamond Tiara and this is my best friends, Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara introduced herself and her friends, Silver Spoon.

"H-Hello." Silver Spoon greeted nervously.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can become friends!" Shouta said.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gasps that Shouta is giving off the extreme cuteness aura as their hearts beats faster than they ever felt before while they're blushing like crazy.

"S-Sure, here, wants some candy!" Diamond Tiara said cheerfully, handing Shouta some small candies.

The Crusaders are shocked to see Diamond Tiara, the tough girl they all know who's also become nicer thanks to their help, has been completely conquered by the new kid who's also a real-live dragon in their classroom.

"Holly Molly, it's like Diamond Tiara has just surround in a battle of cute!" Applebloom said.

"Even though she and Silver Spoon became nicer, they still wouldn't let anyone near them if they can earn their trust, but now they're eating out the kid's hand." Scootaloo pointed at the two girls cuddling with Shouta.

"Well, who wouldn't? So, he's a monster of adorable-cutie that the whole world how bow down for!" Sweetie Belle claimed staring at Shouta with love-sick eyes, the two agrees as they also started to fall for the dragon boy.

"Even his horns are real!" Silver Spoon whispered while rubbing her hands on the horns with Diamond Tiara.

"Alright, everyone! It's time we begin class, now unless Shouta want to show us he can breathe fire at all." Cranky rolled his eyes.

Shouta thought about showing them his fire power just a little, he took a deep breath with his cheeks puff up.

 **(Lunchtime)**

"You set the entire room on FIRE?!" Flash asked shock.

"I used my magic to clear everything and everyone." Shouta pouted in his defense.

"You still could've hurt someone!" Flash said with a little anger tone.

"Calm down Flash, Shouta cleaned up his mess and have made some new friends, I believe that good for the start of his first day in school." Sunset stated before taking a drink of her soda. Flash sign in defeat knowing that Sunset makes a good point.

"Fine, just make sure you don't do overboard with your dragon powers or else you could end destroying the whole school." Flash said, Shouta nodded agreeing to the terms.

"Hey, Shouta, come sit with us!" Applebloom called out, seeing her with the other two crusaders with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as well.

Shouta look at Flash wanting permission to sit with them, Flash didn't need to say a word as he nodded with a proud smile telling Shouta he can go. Shouta grabs his tray of food and went over to the girls siting with them and started talking about their days, mostly on Shouta about his dragon life and all.

"Looks like the kid is growing up." Sunset smiled leaning her head on Flash's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lucoa would love to hear this when we get home." Flash said, smiling proud for Shouta doing well so far on his first day.

 _CRACK/RIP_

Shouta rip the bolted table up in the air with his new friends still sitting on being amaze and cheering for him of his dragon strength. Some of the older students, including Rainbow Dash and Applejack, jaws drop, and eyes widen that someone so small could be that strong. Fluttershy on the other hand thinks he's cute being strong like that.

Flash facepalm and groans that Shouta did that while Sunset chuckles at the scene, he fears that Canterlot High is gonna be in one big bumpy ride and Shouta is the driver.

 **(Sentry Home)**

"And I unleash my dragon roar on the gym teacher sending crashing to a wall." Shouta said, telling Lucoa his day at school in the living room with Flash and Sunset.

"Oh my, I bet he passed out from the force of your roar!" Lucoa laughed.

"He did, we spent the rest of the time playing some games." Shouta said.

"Well, I say today was a success for you." Flash said patting on Shouta's head as he smiles.

"Hey, Flash, Sunset, do you ever wonder what other dragons are like besides me and Shouta?" Lucoa asked playfully.

"For some time, yes." Sunset answered.

"Good, because in two weeks my other dragon friends will be coming to Canterlot City to live here too!" Lucoa announced. Shouta smiles that he gets to meet some of other dragons he knows who Lucoa called, but Flash and Sunset are in shock like they just been turned to stone.

More dragons coming here to experience living with humans like Lucoa and Shouta, and it hasn't even been a year. Hope the town will be prepare for the arrival of new humanoid dragons coming because things are going to heated up and probably crazy new adventures for them as well.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shouta has gone through his first day of school and it was great for him; making new friends and showing off some of his dragon features though he did go overboard with his strength and fire breath. It seems five girls he met are becoming quite close to him as their hearts beat faster whenever they're near him, six if you include Fluttershy.**

 **Lucoa said that more dragons will be coming to town and I think you all know which dragons are making their appearance. One of them is a certain maid.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Great Dragon Welcoming Party!**

Pinkie is rubbing her chin, thinking of the best way to decorate Flash's house for a very special Lucoa asked her to set up; the party for Lucoa and Shouta's dragon friends coming to Canterlot town and giving them a big welcome they'll never forget.

"Let see, how should I do this?" Pinkie asked herself, doing some deep thinking until an idea pops up in her head.

She runs off the scene and back bringing out her party cannon, she aims it at the house making sure not to screw this up, then she fires the cannon launching lots of party stuff completely decorating the house almost in an instant as the house is now cover in streamer, balloons, and other things all in dragon shape theme.

"Whoa, am I good or what?" Pinkie asked herself proudly.

"Sheesh, now Trixie can see why you're the towns Best Party Planner!" A familiar girl shocked seeing how Pinkie get things done fast. Pinkie turns around to see who it is.

The girl about the same age as Pinkie and she knows this girl because they go to Canterlot High together along with her friends. She has pale-grayish blue skin, very light gray hair, and purple eyes, she also wears a wizard hat and a purple cap with stars. She wears a blue hoodie with light blue stars on each sleeve and purple shirt underneath, purple skirt with a light-blue edge; a star wand with a blue mist-like on one side, long blue shoes, and a purple-yellow star hairpin. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Oh, hey Trixie, getting ready for that show you'll be doing at the beach?" Pinkie asked, thinking of giving herself a break from decorating the outside of the house.

"Normally, The Great and Powerful Trixie would brag about her upcoming show… if there's even going to be one." Trixie said in a third person though looking sad now.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie concerned, wanting to comfort her.

"My show got canceled because the beach got hit by a huge explosion, some say it was a woman hanging out with some kids that caused it." Trixie answered looking a little angry that her show got canceled.

"Huh, funny because Flash, Sunset, and their dragon friends Lucoa and her Shouta happened to be at the beach just yesterday." Pinkie mentioned.

"Of course, I've should've know that Great and Handsome Flash and his dragon friends has something to do with it." Trixie angered then she realizes what she said about Flash and saw Pinkie smile widely.

"OH. MY. CUPCAKE!" Pinkie squealed shaking in joy.

"No, no, no, I didn't say anything Flash being Gre-I mean handso-I mean, Trixie say nothing!" Trixie declined while blushing very hard.

"You like Flash! You like Flash! You like Flash!" Pinkie teased hoping around pointing fingers at the embarrass Trixie, the teasing keeps going until Trixie finally snap.

"OKAY?! Fine, I admit, I like Flash Sentry, in fact I LOVE Flash Sentry!" Trixie confessed loudly.

"So, have you thought about telling him about it?" Pinkie asked as she stop the teasing.

"I've tried whenever I see him, but I always get nervous and now he has that giant melon chest dragon woman-"

"As the alpha in the harem." Pinkie cut off Trixie making her shock.

"H-Harem?" Trixie confused.

"Yeah, and I think Sunset is gonna join soon, and Principal Celesita probably." Pinkie mentioned.

"So, you think I'll get a chance to join in?" Trixie hoped.

"Maybe, the author is planning on making you part of the harem, so yeah." Pinkie said randomly as usually.

"Hey, why don't you perform at the party!" Pinkie suggested.

"You sure? Will Flash and Lucoa be okay with it?" Trixie asked worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with that, just make sure to get ready!" Pinkie said.

"Okay, I'll go get ready!" Trixie smiled as she runs off to her house to get her thing for the show.

"Cool and Lucoa will make things interesting since she heard it all her super hearing." Pinkie said as she skips on to finish decorating the inside of the house.

 **(With Lucoa)**

"Oh, yes, I'll make things interesting for everyone!" Lucoa giggled after hearing the whole conversation with her super hearing as she is standing outside of Carousel Boutique after checking on Rarity about the dress she requested.

 **(Later, Party Time)**

"Alright everyone, they'll be here any minute, so be prepare to dazzle them!" Lucoa said as her breasts bounces a bit.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Fluttershy excited almost hopping for joy.

"You're going to love them, they're fun and powerful like me and Mom." Shouta mentioned as he got himself ready.

Everyone is getting everything ready as the party is looking great done by Pinkie Pie and expecting Lucoa's friends to arrive any moment.

"Are they also oversize top heavy as well." Diamond Tiara asked curious while staring at Lucoa's breasts, surprise that they're bigger than even Principal Celesita.

"I don't think so, one is big but not as big as most of the girls here." Shouta answered.

Trixie walks up to Flash taps on his shoulder a bit to get his attention.

"Thanks for letting Trixie to perform for your party!" Trixie thanked Flash.

"No problem, just think of it as my way apologizing for ruining your chance to perform at the beach." Flash said.

"And just wait, those dragons are gonna be Amaze by the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie smiled before walking off to get ready.

"Flash, I must say, this little program is gonna be great success, we may have expanded the existence of dragons beyond our town one day." Celesita commented.

"Thank, Celesita, I hope you have a great time too!" Flash said then suddenly Celesita peek Flash on the lips shocking him and Celesita as she just realizes what she had done and walk away quickly.

"…Did she just…" Flash confused along with Sunset.

"Better make some extra room!" Pinkie said walking by Flash and Sunset.

"Oh my, another adult you're into, Flashy." Lucoa smirked as she walks up to them.

"…I don't even know what just happened?" Flash said.

Suddenly, everyone heard some knocking and a doorbell just rang.

"Oh, that must be them!" Lucoa smiled before walking up to the door opening to see two of her friends.

One is an older girl, has long blonde hair with flaming pink tips and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils. She wears a maid outfit and show her horns as well, though the odd feature about her is that she also shown to have a large green tail sticking out. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

The second girl is the youngest like Shouta and his friends, she has white-lavender hair and blue eyes. Her style of clothing is goth theme, but with a little brighter color, her attire consists of a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt and pink doll shoes. She ties her hair into pigtails, each adorned with three dark blue beads.

"Torhu! Kanna! I'm so glad you came!" Lucoa cheered hugging her two dragon friends.

"It's great to see you again, Lucoa!" Torhu excited.

"Yes, good to see you're doing great." Kanna said almost blankly, but smiling.

"Hey guys!" Shouta excited walking up to them.

"Oh, little Shouta, you've gotten so big since we last saw you!" Torhu said patting Shouta on the head.

"Thanks, and you seem to be doing great too Kanna." Shouta complimented on his fellow small dragon kid.

"You too, made any new friends?" Kanna asked, Shouta nodded and show her to them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Flash Sentry." Flash introduced himself to Torhu.

"Ahhh, you must be that special human she told me about in her letters." Torhu said shaking Flash's hand.

"And I hope you'll enjoy yourself here at the party." Flash said.

"Yeah and maybe you can help find new homes for us to live in!" Torhu blurted out, Flash stare at Lucoa who wink at him.

"Sure, I'll be happy to help you guys find new home for you all!" Flash agreed.

"By the way, where's Fafnir?" Lucoa asked looking out the door.

"He'll be here, he didn't want to come at first because of his deep hatred for humans, but we've managed to convince him to come and give humans a chance." Torhu explained.

Suddenly, a loud was made outside Lucoa check outside to see a giant scary black dragon, Torhu slam the door shut while acting a little nervous.

"Excuse me for a sec." Torhu said before going upside.

"Fafnir, we talked about this, use your human form… Please, we're doing this for Lucoa." Torhu whispered talking to Fafnir.

Torhu came back in with his dragon friend in his human form; he appears as a long, straight haired man in butler attire with a mail coach cravat tie. He has red eyes which can change color and size depending on his rage. He has a calm, collected demeanor which reflects his slightly gloomy face.

"I hate you all, wish you just die already." Fafnir angered making everyone sweat drop and nervous.

"Sorry about him, he's still not fond of the idea yet." Kanna said as everyone got back to enjoying the party.

An hour later, everyone gathers around in the living room for a special performance show by Trixie, hope the new dragon friends will like it, well not Fafnir but still. The lights were off, and spotlights are dancing around on a curtain.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for… it's the one and only… The GREAT and POWERFUL TRIXIE!" The curtain opens showing Trixie with her hat and cap, wearing a bikini-like suit.

Trixie starts off showing dozens of cards in her hands and suddenly make them all disappear then threw her hands in the air as small and safe fireworks starts lighting up on the ceiling. Everyone even the dragons except for Fafnir were impress as Trixie started jiggling bowling pins when she pull them out from her cap then they pop into shining confetti.

"Wow, she's really doing good with her stuff!" Flash complimented on Trixie's show.

"She is, and wait till you hear the surprise I have in store for you." Lucoa whispered in Flash's ear, making gulp from that. Worrying what this surprise of her could be.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Three new dragons have finally appeared in Canterlot town making this to be more exciting adventures for everyone, and Flash is gonna be at the certain of it. And it looks like there's going to be a new roommate in the house!**

 **Now I need your help to comment on where should live, like Torhu living with Twilight or Fafnir living with… someone. I have some ideas, but I'll need your help as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Three More is a Crowd!**

Flash slowly open his eyes, the sight is blurry for a moment until he a clear vision looking up the big wide ceiling although he doesn't remember the ceiling in his room being that wide, then he felt his on something soft and round. He facepalm himself knowing what that is but he looked behind anyway to see Lucoa sleeping under Flash letting him use her large L-cup breasts as pillows. Flash looks around realizing he's not in his room instead he's in the living room on the couch which is also turns into a king sizes bed big enough for 4-5 people, he groans feeling like he got a headache still remembering the party last night and it was wild. He got up to get himself dress up but felt both his arms are hold down by something or someone; he looks to see Sunset Shimmer clinching on his left arm and Trixie Lulamoon on his right arm as they're right between their breasts. He also found himself shirtless and Lucoa's arms wrap around him.

Lucky for him they're all wearing their pajamas.

Flash started to remember how things went down after Trixie's performance; he went to his room with Lucoa and Trixie to talk about her staying here as a new member of this house.

 **(Flashback)**

"You want to WHAT?!" Flash asked gasp.

"I wish to move in, living with starting today." Trixie repeated her request while being nervous.

"I told her it was cool, and I'm sure you're be cool with it too!" Lucoa said making Flash look colorless of shock.

"Wait, wait, you decided this on your own?" Flash asked, Trixie nodded.

"Yes, because believe it or not I've always had a crush on you for the longest time I can remember, and I really want to be with you." Trixie confessed her feeling to Flash who is more shock and surprise to find someone like her to have a crush on him.

Flash did some thinking, seeing the truth in Trixie's eyes and how serious she is and Lucoa seem to have already decided this before she went to him, knowing there is no way changing this girl's mind he is willing to let her stay just as long as she and everyone in the house treat each other equally.

"Wait, does Sunset know about this?" Flash asked wondering if Sunset is alright with this.

"Oh yeah, we checked with her and she's okay with it though her cheeks were blushing and had the jealous look in her eyes." Lucoa answered as she has that seduce look on her face.

"Okay, Trixie you can stay." Flash said Trixie jump in joy and tackle Flash down in embrace then kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

"Flash, you just made me the happiest girl alive!" Trixie said in between kissing, Flash couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist.

"Come on, you two, the party is still going on and we're going to enjoy it together!" Lucoa excited lifting the two and bringing them back to the party.

 **(Flashback End)**

"(Yeah, and then later when everyone at the party were starting to leave, the girls decided to all sleep with me on the couch bed.)" Flash recalled in his head.

He slowly got his arms free from three of the girls without waking them and made his way to his own room to put on his clothes then perhaps make breakfast for everyone. On his way, he notices the door to Shouta's room is left slightly open thinking he could check on the little guy; he quietly tip-toe to the door peeking through the opening seeing Shouta sleeping peaceful with Kanna next to him and Fluttershy holding them close to her. Wait, Fluttershy? Kanna? Flash didn't know exactly what's going on and hope they'll have a good explanation at breakfast. What Flash failed to see after he left was Fluttershy is only in her revealing underwear under the bedsheet.

Later, he got to work on making breakfast for everyone including unexpected guess Fluttershy and set up the table as well.

"Morning, Flash." Sunset yawned coming in with Lucoa and Trixie following.

"Morning girls, enjoyed your sleep?" Flash asked before putting the plates with food down on the table.

"Great, oh, they smell nice!" Sunset smiled smelling breakfast as she sits down.

"Thanks, just I hope I made enough for everyone." Flash said as he put two extra plates down.

"Oh yeah, Fluttershy and Kanna stayed here overnight." Lucoa remembered.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?!"

"Speaking of Fluttershy." Flash signed.

"That sounds like it was coming from upstairs." Trixie said.

"That because… it is." Flash said embarrass.

"I knew my little Shouta would make his way in women's hearts and it seems he choose Fluttershy as his mate." Lucoa said proudly.

"Isn't he little too young to be getting mates?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, don't worry about, he has way better control of his sex urges than me." Lucoa mentioned before eating some eggs.

"Somehow I believe you." Sunset said soft seeing that despite being mother and son, those two sure act opposite to each other sometime.

Soon, Fluttershy now wearing clothes came in with Shouta and Kanna joining everyone on the table as they said good morning to them and sit down with everyone while Fluttershy's face become a shade of red.

"So, how did my boy feel in bed?" Lucoa teased causing steam coming out of Fluttershy's ears and face turning deeper red.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Fluttershy apologized repeatedly while rapidly bowing her head.

"Fluttershy, calm down I promise we didn't do anything." Shouta assured, Fluttershy listened and stopped her apologizing.

"Although you were in your underwear." Kanna blurted out making Fluttershy gasp of embarrassment.

"Why stayed here anyway?" Sunset asked Fluttershy.

"Well, Shouta asked me to come to his room when everyone was leaving asking t-t-to be his mate and before I knew h-h-he kissed me!" Fluttershy explained shyness.

"Whoa, way to go Shouta!" Lucoa congrats Shouta as they high-five.

"I went to sleep before anyone could, Tohru must've left without me but I'm okay." Kanna said while chewing on her bacon.

"That reminds me, I have to help you and the other dragons to find homes." Flash reminded finish drinking his juice.

"Don't worry, I've already decided of my home. I'm going to be living with Fluttershy from now on!" Kanna announced as she wraps her little arms around Fluttershy's who is surprised of this.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, you're very nice with animals and people even when you're shy at time, I can see in your eyes you've always try to do your best for others. And that's why I'm going to be living with you." Kanna explained cuddling on Fluttershy's arm.

"Oh, ah, okay, I just hope my parents don't mind." Fluttershy concerned.

"Well, that's one dragon down, just two more to go." Flash said.

 **(Later)**

"Alright, ready to go new you new homes?" Flash asked Tohru and Fafnir.

"I'm so ready!" Tohro cheered throwing her fist in the air.

"Whatever." Fafnir said emotionless.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Lucoa already told much about the town." Flash mentioned the two dragons nodded.

"Okay, is there any place that peak your interest the most?" Flash asked.

 **(Twilight's House)**

"Really, you want to live with me, Tohru?" Twilight asked shock with her glasses slide down to her nose.

"Yeah, I feel like we really grew closer together even though we just met. Plus, you want to study more about us dragons, then I, Tohru the Chaos Dragon Maid will be at your serves!" Tohru declared.

"Wow, never thought my newest friend would become my maid!" Twilight said putting her glasses back on.

"Alright, I accept you Tohru!" Twilight smiled as the two shook hands.

"Well, I hope she'll prepare to take me out for walks and all." Spike smirked.

"Don't worry Spike, I've grown to like you too!" Tohru said picking up Spike in her arms hugging him as he doesn't mind.

"Okay, that's been taken care of." Flash glade to see Tohru's new home accepting her and turn his head to Fafnir.

"So, where do you like to stay? Lucoa told to reject anything that involve caves." Flash said which made Fafnir sign in anger.

Caves are the only place the black dragon wants to go, but there is one place in this stinky human town he would like to go though he hope he won't regret in the future.

 **(Micro Chip's House)**

"Hey Flash, Fafnir, fancy seeing you two here." Micro greeted after answering the doorbell.

"Hey Micro, Fafnir has decided that you be his host." Flash said.

"For some strange reason you to be the only human I can tolerate, so whatever." Fafnir muttered.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have one more in the house, welcome!" Micro smiled leading Fafnir into his home.

"Okay, that's all the dragon here, now I think it's time to go home." Flash said to himself as he began walking through the streets.

Flash thought this is going to be great, Lucoa's dream of helping dragons and humans getting along and living together as three other dragons have come to town like her and Shouta. He worries that there will be some problems for dragons and humans like suddenly starting a war but thought of crossing that bridge when they get there. Although while thinking of the future, he didn't pay an attention when he accidently bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that." Flash apologized then gasp when he saw three familiar girls standing before him.

One girl has arctic blush white skin-color, long pony-tail colored light arctic blue and moderate Persian blue stripes, and moderate raspberry, also moderate mulberry. She wears a dark-purple vest with light-purple collar with arctic blue buttons and the sleeves reach to the elbows as the cuffs are also light-purple, has a pink skirt above her knees, a purple bracelet with spikes on her right wrist, and long pink boots with socks that almost reach her knees. She also has a symbol of a music note in front of a heart on her vest. Another thing about her is her breast sizes are H-cup. She's also skinny, despite her larger breasts and hips; her finest does her make a bit lighter on weight.

The second girl has pale-pink color skin with two long pony-tail moderate purple and brilliant aquamarine hair color. She wears a light-green jacket with the sleeves looked like they been ripped off, a white shirt underneath, three purple banes on each arm, long raspberry skinny jeans, a purple belt with a silver star buckled, and pair of dark-purple high-heel boots. Her symbol is star with fancy lines behind. Her breast sizes are also H-cup. She's the most physical train muscle as seen they're well-built for a girl.

The third in the middle has very puffy hair like an afro-pony-tail colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks and her brilliant raspberry eyes. She wears a dark-pink small jacket with puff shoulder pads, purple shirt-shorts underneath, gold-like belt with a diamond buckled, dark-pink fingerless gloves, light-purple skinny jeans with dark-purple triangles, and purple high-heel boots with spikes at the back. Her is symbol is a gold-diamond with a single music note. Like her sisters, her breasts are also H-cup. Her fitness is somewhere between one girl's big muscles and the other's skinniest, making her the center well-built and skinny at once.

"Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze? What are you three doing here?" Flash asked shock to see three girl who tried to take over his school with magic singing.

"Oh, so you remember us from the Battle of the Band, how nice." Aria said sarcastic.

"So, how have you been doing?" Sonata asked nicely though getting a glare from Aria.

"Huh, doing great, with school and suddenly dragons showing up." Flash answered nervously.

"Oh, we heard all about it all over town, they say you're the certain of attention." Adagio said walking up close making him blush.

"W-Well, I don't like to give myself much credit, but they I see you three are doing well." Flash said.

The three former sirens all look both sad and angry when Flash mentioned their wellbeing. Trust is they've been going through some tough time ever since they lost their powers like living in a ruin rundown apartment, working as waitresses at a restaurant except for Sonata working at a Taco stand, and could sing anymore. Things has been looking down on the Dazzlings as they just wanted to started living better and maybe make up for their sins.

"I take it's not going so well." Flash guessed which he's right.

"Yeah, no thanks to those Rainbooms taking away our voices, we lost everything, we couldn't even sing just to ease our boredom." Aria snarled balling her hand into a fist.

"Well, I've been doing great working at a Taco shop trying my best to help my sisters." Sonata mentioned though still feel they're struggling.

Flash suddenly feels kinda bad for them, sure they did brainwash him and the school into getting more power through negative emotions, but now they're just normal girls just wanting to live out their life together. There was only one thing to do with these girls even though it's a crazy idea; Lucoa won't mind considering she would want more women for Flash though the other girls Trixie and Sunset may not, but it's an idea he's willing to go for.

"Hey, how you girls come live with me?" Flash offered the Dazzlings a place in his home, shocking them as their eyes widen.

 **(Sentry Home)**

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Sunset and Trixie screamed at the same time, shock to see Flash with the Dazzlings saying they can stay. Lucoa smile sexy as she licks her lips thinking it could be fun having them around, Shouta didn't mind thinking this is what Flash wants and he'll support him.

Yep, this may seem like a bad idea at first, but Flash has already made up his mind wanting to help the Dazzlings live a better life and help them atone for their sins. Let's hope everyone will accept them as they do the best they can to earn their forgiveness.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash had found new homes for the dragons as they'll enjoy themselves living in the human town hoping to strengthen the bonds between the two races like Flash and Lucoa. Leaving them to some crazy epic moments in their normal everyday life.**

 **Surprise that the Dazzlings have finally made their appearance, I'm sure you know they'll be in this story because of the cover and Flash has given them kindness despite the bad things they did back at the Battle of the Band. Adding more girls in Flash's harem and only one more female left to join.**

 **And hope you all like the homes and people for Tohru and Fafnir will be living with from now on!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Mystical Fun Time at the Convention!**

Flash is seen on his bed sleeping as the morning sun shines through his window to wake up him from his dream world, he moans a bit wishing to sleep some more since it's the weekend, but he felt his mouth is sucking on something big and soft and appears to be drinking from it. He slowly opens his eyes for his first sight in the morning to be something… odd, he could make out what it is as it's big, soft and around though he also felt his teeth are biting something and that's when he heard a soft moan.

He looks up to see Lucoa who has just woken up from her sleep too, yawning a big and look down seeing Flash with his mouth on her right breasts, giving him her usual calm smile.

"I see you're enjoying my milk, hope you like it." Lucoa said seduce stroking his hair with her hand.

Flash took his mouth off her breast seeing some breasts milk coming out of the nipple a bit while feeling that milk in his mouth that he must've drank some in his sleep a little while ago, Lucoa's milk tasted sweet with a powerful flavor that almost makes him thirst for more.

"Your milk is delicious, probably than any milk I drank every morning." Flash complimented.

"Oh, you're so sweet Flashy-boy!" Lucoa smiled, always getting excited and happier from Flash's kind words.

Lucoa move closer to Flash as she lifts herself up on top of Flash standing on all four, hanging her breasts over his face as they're also softly touching due to how big they are.

"Why don't you have a bit more of my milk before we go downstairs." Lucoa suggested, wanting to feel Flash sucking and drinking her milk more.

 **(Warning: Short Lemon/Sex Alert: Skip if you're under 17 or 18)**

Flash smirks knowing Lucoa won't let him go until he goes along with this, so he decided to go for it and thought about doing this more tense by grabbing both massive, huge breasts in his hands then got both hard nipples in his mouth. Sucking hard and squeezing every drop of milk Lucoa has in her breasts.

"Oh, Flash! You have such a thirst for my milk, I don't think Shouta suck this hard when he was a baby! This is Incredible!" Lucoa moaned, enjoying the pleasure moment they're having.

Flash continue drinking more of Lucoa's milk, feeling that he may get addicted to this if he keeps this up and hope to end this quickly, so they can get breakfast. He claps his hands together squishing the breasts together harder thus making more milk squirt out like a garden hose, his mouth can barely contain all the milk that's pouring out as some are dripping out of his mouth. He also moves his head around a bit as his body felt exciting while still having the nipples in his mouth.

"AAHH?! Using such force, is my milk really that special to you?" Lucoa asked, moaning louder with a lustful smile.

"Why don't you have a taste yourself!" Flash muttered as he took one breasts off his mouth and lift it towards.

"Oh, tasting my own milk, I haven't even thought of that in centuries!" Lucoa said before taking the nipple in her mouth and start drinking her own milk which was far amazing than she could imagine.

"Wow, I never knew my milk would taste this GOOD! I can already feel I'm about cum from my breasts!" Lucoa moaned as she drinks more of her milk as Flash drink some as well.

And just as she said about cumming, her body suddenly reach her limit and her breasts start squirting out more milk than before, so much that Flash couldn't drink anymore than this as he quickly pulls out his mouth and the milk splash right onto his face while Lucoa let go of hers letting the milk out as well as she screams throwing her head back. The milk is coming out like an out-of-control water hose for a few seconds until it stops and Lucoa felt her body exhausted as she fell on top of Flash.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

"Sheesh, Luoca, couldn't keep your lustful urges together, huh?" Flash panted with his face buried in his dragon girlfriend huge fleshy orbs.

"Sorry, female dragons like me tends to want more 'pleasuring' from their mates and you're the first human to have ever made me feel this way in such a long time." Lucoa explained, she slides down her body to be in face-level with Flash as they look at each other in the eyes.

Flash always did find those odd-color eyes to be very charming and attractive for Lucoa, making feel unique in a special way for him.

The two share a kiss for 10 seconds before getting up from the bed and looking around to see some parts of Flash's room stain in Lucoa's breastmilk.

"…And now I got to clean this up." Flash sighed, just want to get some breakfast right now.

"Don't worry, Flashy-boy, I can clean this up easily with my magic." Lucoa said, using her magic to clean up the breastmilk like they were never there before.

"Wow, now I don't have to worry about getting breakfast, though I think I won't be having milk today." Flash chuckled, thinking he already has enough milk from Lucoa.

Flash and Lucoa got themselves dress, and a little shower to wash off the breastmilk, went downstairs to meet up with the others who were just about to eat their breakfast. The dining table became bigger for the Dazzlings to sit with the others as they're the new addition to the house.

The siren sisters have made themselves at home when Flash took them in, Sunset and Trixie were against this at first consider of what they did to them at the Battle of the Band event like manipulating others into their scheme for power and all. They would've just kick them out if Flash hasn't convinced them to give the sisters a second chance to redeem themselves, reminded them of the magic of friendship and forgiving. They decided to let them in and help them move on in their life as well becoming their friends which made them happy.

"So, any got plans for today 'cause I got nothing and I have a day off from my taco job." Sonata wondered, hoping to find something to do today.

"We could go to the beach." Shouta suggested while eating his pancakes.

"Nah, doesn't feel like the right season." Sunset turned down the idea.

"Maybe with can go out and play sport, like soccer." Lucoa suggested her idea.

"No way, you went overbroad the last time we played soccer with Tohru!" Flash denied Lucoa's idea, remember how the humanoid dragons nearly destroyed the whole park at played at.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad, and I fixed everything too!" Lucoa said.

"You guys didn't even hold back your strength in the kicks, someone could've gotten hurt." Flash pointed out.

"Well, there must be something we can do together." Trixie said.

As everyone is thinking up some ideas for something fun to do today, they heard a phone ringing which came from Flash pants meaning someone is calling him.

"Uh, I wonder who could be calling me?" Flash asked himself as he got out his phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Flash." A familiar woman voice greeted.

"Principal Celestia?" Flash shocked. Why would the principal of Canterlot High call him in the morning?

"Yes, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Celestia said.

"Oh no, we were just finishing breakfast." Flash said.

"Good, because I thought of something fun for you and everyone there!" Celestia said, sounded exciting.

"Okay, that's up?" Flash asked.

"Well, there's this huge convention in town for some comic and TV show, and I believe anime is in it as well." Celestia informed.

"A convention, that's sound cool!" Flash smiled, liking the idea of going to a convention.

"Great, the convention is at the mall, see you all then!" Celestia said before hanging up.

Flash smile widely, feeling excited of going to a convention since this is going to be his first time there and with everyone in the house too.

"Hey guys, guess what were doing today?" Flash asked exciting.

 **(Later, at the Canterlot High Mall/Convention)**

"I'll admit Flash, this is a great idea!" Sunset said.

When Flash told them about going to a convention today, most of them were exciting thinking that is the perfect thing to do save for Lucoa and Shouta since they don't know what a convention is. Trixie did the explanation that everyone goes there dressing up in costumes of their favorite characters from TV shows, cartoons, video games, comics, etc., and there are tons of awesome stuff like rare-limited addition items that are replicas from those franchise including some video games and movies. Lucoa and Shouta instantly went on board as they want to experience their time at the convention too.

They even used their magic to make everyone their costumes of their favorite characters or such: Flash is Minato Namikaze with the Hokage coat from Naruto, Sunset as Masane Amaha in her final Witchblade form, Trixie's costume is the witch uniform from Little Witch Academia, The Dazzlings are dress as female version of the Pillar Men from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure; Adagio as Kars, Aria as Esidisi, and Sonata as Wamu. Lucoa is going as Chel from The Road to El Dorado with the exception of wearing shorts, and Shouta is going as Goten from the Dragon franchise.

"Yeah, this going to so much FUN, I can hardly contain myself!" Sonata excited.

"And nice job on the costumes you two, they fit perfectly well, and they move freely for our bodies." Trixie commented, checking out her costume again.

"My pleasure, now I believe we're suppose to meet Celestia here." Lucoa stated looking around to see if she's around.

"She said to meet us at the front entrance, so let's go there." Flash said, and everyone went to the entrance the fun is waiting for them inside.

Flash and the others saw some people in costumes hanging outside a bit before going inside, there they saw a woman dressing up as Power Girl from the DC Universe, she runs to them with a bright smile face and seeing her pale rainbow-haired color they instantly recognize her as Celestia.

"Flash, everyone, glad you all came!" Celestia greeted.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us here, this event looks great." Flash commented.

"Just wait till you see the inside, it's like a never stop party!" Celestia said.

"Then what are we waiting for… let's go!" Shouta rushed to the entrance with everyone following him.

Once they got inside, everywhere they see is amazing with big probs and stands with all kinds of stuff to see and maybe buy, and it's going to be fun.

They visit some stands seeing the interesting items that look so real including some human sizes statues like models of the characters or robots, weapons like swords and guns and more from Dragon Ball Z, Street Fighters, Devil May Cry, Batman gadgets, cute stuff animals, and more. They saw some people playing video games looking at them having fun and all thinking they should give it a try, they each take turns on playing some games as Sunset and Shouta seem to be more into than the rest.

They took a lunch break having some hotdogs, pizza, and some tacos for Sonata, and some tasty drinks with desserts like ice-cream.

Lucoa just came out of the bathroom and went to look for the others as she told them to go on ahead and she'll catch up, as she looks around she notice some of the cosplay people seems too real in their costumes as she also senses that some of them are not humans.

Lucoa decides to see this for herself by going to a red ogre guy, a pumpkin-headed guy, and a humanoid cat woman.

"I see you guys are enjoying yourselves being human places." Lucoa said getting the three's attention as they gasp.

"Woah, you can tell!" The red ogre shocked.

"Yep, my Dragon Instinct can tell me some things like the difference between humans and other creatures." Lucoa explained.

"Then that means you're the dragon we heard about in this town!" The pumpkin man said, recall hearing some rumors about a dragon living in town. Lucoa nodded.

"Wow, I didn't believe that dragons were living with humans and making peace with them. This is awesome!" The cat woman excited.

"Thank you, and just so you know only this town knows about me and my son being dragons, along with few of my friends. We're taking a slow pace before we can reveal ourselves to the world." Lucoa mentioned.

"Cool!" The cat woman cheered.

"And from your question from earlier, yeah, we like come to these special events wear we don't have to hide our true self and not be afraid by others." The Pumpkin man said.

"It must've been hard living in the shadows of humans, humans and magic creatures like us were peaceful together back in the ancient times." Lucoa said, feeling pity for the other monsters in the world.'

"Hey, no need to worry, we're doing fine blending in with some humans and seeing the many amazing different things in the world." The red ogre assured.

"And since dragons will be known to the world, maybe you help humans see us creatures as living beings sharing the same world with them." The pumpkin guy hoped with a smile.

"Yeah, the only one who knows about my true cat form is my boyfriend and he loves all the same!" The cat woman said.

"That's nice, let's hope for a bright future all creatures like us!" Lucoa said as they all promise to build a bright future for everyone.

Lucoa bid farewell to the three as she returns to her group as they continue with the fun at the convention together. She knows the road ahead is tough with hardships and difficult obstacles, but she knows she'll make that of dragons and other magical creatures to coexist with humans into a reality with the help of her beloved Flashy-boy.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Flash and everyone had an amazing time at the convention seeing all the different things in one place, hope you thought it was cool too with how I decided of what costumes they all wear as some of them as a bit skintight.**

 **Lucoa also discovered some magical creatures going to the event as well, making her more determine to not only bring peace between dragons and humans, but also all magical creatures too.**

 **Prepare to be surprise everyone, because the next chapter, a certain high school principal will be joining Flash's harem and another surprise I have in store.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Preparation for a Camp Trip**

We see everyone at the Sentry house eating breakfast together as usual. Well, as usual as it can be; Lucoa being a little sexually seduce to Flash which is he doesn't mind as he gotten used to it and Sunset tries to stop her. Trixie bragging on about being great with her magic tricks she's been practicing. The Dazzlings have adjusted their new life here well, although they sometimes argue like who's the better sister and all. Shouta is being calm as always enjoying his breakfast with everyone here, happy that his family is growing bigger, and that his mom is happy to have found love with Flash as he'll call him dad soon.

Everyone finished their breakfast as Lucoa is standing near the open door holding their backpacks for them to take.

"Alright everyone, have nice day!" Lucoa said as they got walk out getting their backpacks from her, she gives Flash and Shouta goodbye kisses.

She sees Flash, Sunset, Trixie, and Shouta taking the car driving while the Dazzlings got in the school bus off. Soon, they were out of Lucoa's sight still waving goodbye to them until she stops and went inside the house thinking of what to do for today until everyone gets back.

 **(Canterlot High)**

"Hey Shouta, good morning!" Applebloom called out as she with the other Crusaders, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking up to him in the hallway.

"Morning girls." Shouta greeted.

"Hope you're ready for Mr. Crancky's math test, they can almost make your brain explode from the pressure." Diamond Tiara winced as Silver Spoon nodded.

"Flash has been helping me study, so I'm sure I'll be okay." Shouta said calmly while pumping his fist looking determine, and once again giving off the cuteness aura.

The girls squeal in excitement of Shouta's adorable-determine face as they blush thinking they want to hug him tight and give him kisses all over his face.

Shouta then notice a poster on the wall mentioning about a camping trip and rising some money.

"Camp Everfree?" Shouta wondered what that's like.

"That's one of the traditions we have in this school." Scootaloo said, answering Shouta's curious.

"Every year the students, the older ones, rise enough money to go camping for two whole weeks having fun there." Applebloom added.

"Yeah, I wish we could go camping there." Sweetie Belle hoped.

"Don't worry, we just have to be patient for a few more years then it'll be our turn." Silver Spoon stated.

"So, Flash isn't going to be home for two weeks?" Shouta asked wanting to make sure he got that part right.

"Yeah, but don't worry you always hangout with us." Scootaloo said cheering up Shouta as he looks a bit sad.

"And besides, it's only for two weeks. He'll be home before you know it!" Applebloom assured.

 **(With Flash and the Mane 7)**

"Looks like the trip for Camp Everfree is coming soon." Flash pointed out.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the trip; two weeks of spending the great outdoors, it'll be like that jungle trip we went to!" Sunset excited, also glad that she won't have worry about gorillas chasing her.

"I still wish you could've brought me along, it'll be like in one of Daring Do's adventure books!" Rainbow Dash said, she always imagines herself exploring through tough jungles and finding ancient ruins with treasures.

"I'm sure I prefer a nice quiet forest than a huge wild jungle, think of what it could do to my hair." Rarity bragged bouncing her hair a bit with her hand.

"Well, the important thing is that we're all going together and AWAY from the magic for a while." Applejack said.

"Sounds like you girls needed a vacation." Flash pointed out.

"Oh, a long overdue vacation, darling." Rarity sighed.

"We have been dealing with magic problems lately." Fluttershy said softly.

"Yeah, we all need some time away from the magic, and hopefully forget about them." Twilight muttered the last part remembering the Friendship Game event and she had to go through.

"I'm more excited on the sweets I'm going to make, I'm already packing up my baking tools and some sprinkles and frosty for such occasion!" Pinkie pulled out her bag for some baking stuff inside.

"Pinkie, you do know that the camp already has those stuff there, right?" Sunset asked.

"Can't be too prepare when it comes to cookies!" Pinkie determined.

"Well, we better start getting some money in for the camping trip, we only got a week for it." Flash reminded everyone of the deadline.

"Don't worry, we got our jobs at the mall, so I think we're good." Rainbow said confidence as she places her feet on the table.

"Although, I can tell that your worry about something else than the camping trip." Twilight noticed Flash barely eating his food.

Flash sigh knowing when he's been figured out, not like he was trying to hide it he just didn't want others to worry about him much.

"It's about Lucoa and Shouta, isn't it?" Sunset asked, knowing how he feels since she lives with them.

"Yeah, I'm worry about leaving them in the house for two weeks. I hope they'll be okay." Flash concerned for his dragon family.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Fluttershy said.

" _Would Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer, please come to the Principal Office."_ Principal Celestia announced over the PA system.

"I wonder what could she want?" Flash asked.

"Maybe it's about the trip to Camp Everfree." Sunset guessed as she and Flash say their goodbyes to the girls and made their way to meet up with Celestia.

Soon, they made their way to the Principal Office knocking on the door a couple of times and heard Celestia to come in. They went inside seeing Celestia sitting on her desk and surprisingly Lucoa standing next to her as it looks like they were just done talking about something.

"Lucoa, what are you doing here?" Flash asked confuses.

"Well, Celestia gave me a call about a position she wanted to offer me." Lucoa answered.

"What kind of position?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I've decided to hire Lucoa as our new Mythical Legend class!" Celestia announced making Flash and Sunset to become shock of this news.

"Yay, isn't it exciting!" Lucoa smiled as she hops of joy with her massive breasts bouncing up and down.

"W-wait, you're saying she's going to be our new teacher here?" Sunset asked, wanting to know if she got that right.

"Yep, Lucoa informed about other creatures living among humans from the shadows and I thought she could pass on her knowledge of them, so you'll be prepared when you encounter them in the future." Celestia explained.

"I'm sure you all remember that we dragons have WAY longer lifespan than humans, I live for centuries to know about all the magic creatures like their strength, weaknesses, their favorite hobbies, etc." Lucoa added. Glad she gets the opportunity to spend more time with Flash and Shouta in school together though she also promised Celestia to treat them equally like any other students in class.

"Uh, that's actually a pretty good idea; we don't know what other creatures out there in the world we may run into and they might come out once humans and dragons coexist." Sunset said starting to see the big picture of this idea.

"Right, plus being alone in the house all day was getting boring since you all go out and stuff." Lucoa confessed her other reason of being here.

"Somehow, I'm not surprise by that." Flash said to himself.

"when do you start?" Flash asked.

"I thought it would be best to have her start after Camp Everfree, considering we only have a week for the trip." Celestia suggested and everyone agree to it.

"Great, then I guess we'll just have to wait until then." Flash said as he was about to show himself out.

"Not so fast." Celestia stopped him as she has more to say.

"I also like to mention that Lucoa will be accompanying us as the adult supervisor like Luna and myself." Celestia said.

"Yeah, I've always been curious of how you human spends your time camp in the middle of nowhere and what kind of fun things you do there." Lucoa explained her reason for coming.

"Really, don't you dragons already know about camping?" Flash asked.

"Not really, you see whenever dragons like us here visit the human world; we usually get hunted down when they see, so we were force to hid in caves, deep forest, the mountains, and there was this one time that I saw Torhu slept while flying in the sky." Lucoa explained.

"Oh, that must've been tough you." Flash said feeling sad for Lucoa.

"No worries, I don't hold grudges and I would always hope that my late husband's dream would come true someday." Lucoa said hugging Flash pressing his head between her breasts.

"Well, chalk up another special moment in Canterlot High." Sunset chuckled.

"Alright, I'm glad you both find the idea great as Lucoa will be this school's teacher for a long time. Probably by the time I retire." Celestia grinned knowing things are going to be okay.

"Oh, you said something needed money for the camping trip, I think I have something that can help with that." Lucoa said reaching for something literally between her breasts inside, then she felt something thinking she may have found it.

"Here it is!" Lucoa smiled pulling out her hand with a ball shiny white ball.

"Lucoa… do you always keep your stuff in… there?" Sunset asked weirded-out.

"No, just some stuff I might need, like this pearl." Lucoa placed the tiny shiny ball on Celestia.

"A pearl, as in a real pearl?" Celestia asked shock as she holds the pearl in her hands.

"Yep, I got that from a beach I went to once." Lucoa explained.

"Lucoa, this pearl is more than enough for the trip to Camp Everfree! Thank You!" Celestia excited hugging Lucoa.

"Your welcome." Lucoa patted on Celestia's back.

"Wow, now that settle we'll just have to get packing and be ready for camp." Sunset said, looking forward to see what Camp Everfree is like and spend the time with her friends.

"Yes, and… there's actually something I want to speak to Flash about." Celestia said nervous, she looks at Lucoa who nodded giving her the 'okay' single as she backs away from Flash.

"Okay, what'd you want to talk about?" Flash asked wondering what Celestia has on her mind.

"Well, you know that I was the one who suggested to have Lucoa and Shouta live with you as a start of dragons and humans living together?" Celestia asked as her cheeks started to blush.

"You kidding, I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I got to know Lucoa more and felt closer to her than before." Flash smiled at Lucoa as she smiles back at him.

"Glad you felt that way, I was even more surprise that you allowed four new girls into your home and I get the idea why." Celestia said.

"Yeah, I was shock at first that I was going to have more girls in my life than Lucoa and Sunset, but I started feel more at ease with them around better." Flash admitted that having the girls around wasn't bad.

"Well, what if you add one more to your love life?" Celestia asked slowly walking up to Flash while swaying her hips a bit.

"One more?" Flash confused of what she meant as she got closer.

Celestia cup Flash's cheeks with her hands as she leans in close and press her lips against his, kissing him with no second thoughts, as he widens his eyes in shock and felt frozen for a couple of seconds or more before he closes his eyes sinking in the kiss as he wraps his arms around the principal's waist.

Sunset gasp as her face became red of embarrassment seeing her friend and principal kissing each other like it's no big deal, she's also glad that no one is coming in and the door is close otherwise things could've been very awkward for them.

Lucoa is proud of the scene, she and Celestia had this talk before and earlier about Celestia having feelings for Flash for some time and has been growing bigger that she couldn't hold it in anymore, but she doesn't know to tell him her feelings. Luckily, Lucoa suggested of going with the old: "Action speaks louder word", meaning she should show him her feelings and she did it okay.

The kiss lasted for a full minute until they separate for some air with a trail of saliva hanging between them as they look each other in the eyes.

"Wow, just… wow!" Flash said couldn't find any words for this.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, and I hope you have an extra room in your house." Celestia smirked pressing her forehead against his.

"Man, how can I be the luckiest guy in the world?" Flash asked himself, laughing a bit.

"Because you're the sweet, kind, gentle, and amazing guy we all know." Celestia answered that for him.

Sunset suddenly felt her heart beating faster than usual as her face suddenly became red after seeing them kiss and she feels something inside was telling her to get in on it too and that she wants him as well. There's only one thing Sunset could know what she's feeling right now.

She's truly falling in love with Flash, not like before when they used to date, it's for real this time.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **YEAH! Celestia has finally joined Flash's harem making it completely, there will be no more adding into the harem. At least for now, and we are going to be entering the Camp Everfree Saga where they'll have the best time in camp with a little dragon edition, it will indeed be something that will never be forgotten for a long time.**

 **Oh, and Lucoa is gonna be the new teacher at Canterlot High teaching the students all about the hidden secrets of dragons and other magical things in the world.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Camp Everfree's New Dragon Campers**

Flash and everyone are outside on the front yard with their camping gear all packed up as Shouta is ready as well with his stuff for spending the week at the Apple farm.

"Are you sure I can't come with you guys?" Shouta asked, he really wants to experience how humans enjoy the great outdoors.

"Sorry Shouta, but only older students like us are allowed to go, unlike before." Flash explained as he pats on the young dragon boy's head.

"They let younger kids go to camp before?" Lucoa asked curious.

"Parently so." Trixie shrugged.

"From what I heard, most of the parents were worried after that one accident years ago and they changed the rules." Sunset said as she checks her backpack to make sure she got everything needed.

"So, they let the older kids go because the adult believes they're more mature to take care of themselves?" Sonata wondered.

"That seems to be the case, though I don't think that goes the same for you." Aria mocked, making Sonata punt.

"Can you PLEASE try not to fight each other at camp, I want to at least get some relaxation while slowly earning everyone's trust." Adagio said.

The Dazzlings have been going back to Canterlot High for a week wanting to live a normal life, as normal as it can get anyway with the dragons and the magic suddenly popping up in the world somehow. They have been on a slow, but great progress on earning the student's trust showing them they turned over a new leaf.

"Relax Adagio, it's not like we're gonna make fools of ourselves on stage like Sunset." Aria rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were great on stage whenever you and the band play together." Lucoa said, confuses of what Aria meant exactly.

"I am, though I wasn't part of the band at the time during the Battle of the Band when I… shoved Rainbow Dash off the stage while she was singing." Sunset embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was even scared of myself when I was under the Dazzlings spells and probably said some bad things to her." Flash admitted, feeling horrible about himself.

"We're REALLY sorry about that!" Sonata apologized with cute-puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, all is forgiven and we get to have fun together as the greatest camp in town." Flash excited.

"That camp must really be special for you guys." Lucoa wondered.

"Everyone from previous generations have gone to that camp including Principal Celestia and Luna, it's a place where everyone can get away from the city to enjoy the nature where our ancestors were born!" Sunset said happily.

"And we're all going to enjoy all that together!" Flash added, right before the bus came at his house containing the students who are going and Tohru.

"I'm surprised that Tohru is going to camp too." Shouta said, being a little jealous.

"Well, she grown quite fond of Twilight and wanted to make sure the camp is find for her though she really wants to spend more time with her." Lucoa stated as she use her magic to levitate the bags to the bus.

"Alright Shouta, you behave with the Apple family and do what Big Mac and Granny Smiths say, okay?" Flash checked with Shouta getting the drill.

"Yes." Shouta said.

"And be sure to have friends with your friends, everything is always fun with friends!" Flash said.

"I know, you guys have fun." Shouta said giving Flash and Lucoa a group goodbye hug as everyone joins in.

Everyone got into the bus while Shouta spread his wings out and flew towards the large apple farm as he sees the bus leaving the house and off to it's destination. He hopes that everyone will be okay with two powerful dragons with them, and pray that his mom will keep the sex urge under control too.

 **(Camp Everfree)**

We see everyone getting off the bus and getting their bags and looking around a bit.

"Huh, so this what going to a human camp is like." Tohru said, it wasn't much but she can see that it's something good for the humans to go to.

"This gonna be the GREATEST CAMP WEEK EVER!"" Pinkie shouted with balloons and confetti coming out of her for some reason.

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? I can't wait until we have our first nature walk." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! Specifically squirrels. More specifically, so I can chase 'em!" Spike said before barking of excitement.

"I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food…" Appleack listed the things she wants to do.

"I thought the camp already provide you guys withy food and tent?" Lucoa asked.

"They do." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Still gonna forage though." Applejack said.

Everyone heard a groan and turn their heads to see Rarity getting her last bag putting them with the other dozen of bags she brought with her.

"Isn't that a little much for one week?" Tohru confused.

"I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes." Rarity sighed as she fan herself a bit.

"I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends!" Pinkie recalled the events out loud, then realizes the five girls who were involved in those events are standing right behind her as Aria gives her the "really" look.

"Uh, heh-heh, no offense." Pinkie chuckled nervously.

"None taken." Sunset replied as she looks at Twilight and the siren sisters. "You'll get used to it."

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of adventures back at Canterlot High before me and Shouta showed up." Lucoa commented.

"Yep. Became a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff." Applejack said, glad to be away for a small vacation time in the woods.

"Yeah, I certainly want to forget some." Twilight said, referring to the time when she went power-crazy with magic. That's been hunting her for a while now.

Then they heard the PA go off as someone is speaking through them.

" _Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"_

Everyone made their way to the courtyard to meet the camp counselors and to get the day started.

They see a woman with pale amaranth skin, two shades of moderate raspberry hair with flower ring, and light green eyes. She wears a pale-yellow shirt with some green coloring, light-blue shorts, and brown shoes with a flower bundle. She also wears a necklace with colorful geodes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Next to the woman is a boy with light tangelo skin, two shades of dark aquamarine hair, and grayish green eyes. He wears a black hat, red shirt with a forest picture on the front, gray-green shorts, brown wristbands, brown shoes with light-green shoelaces and gray socks.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!" Gloriosa introduced herself and Timber.

"Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things." Timber smirked, trying to look like a showoff as Gloriosa rolled her eyes.

"We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here." Gloriosa announced, and Timber quickly took the microphone for a quick talk.

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits." He said, looking a little nervous for some reason.

"Y-Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?" Gloriosa asked.

"Ooh! Rock Climbing!" Rainbow raised her hands.

"Done!"

"Archery!"

"Of course!"

"Tetherball!"

"Naturally!"

"Do-" Rainbow was about to ask more until Tohru's hand covers her mouth.

"I think everyone gets that you love to do sports, kid." Tohru chuckled.

"And maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion." Sunset gestured to the others.

"Arts and crafts!" Bulk Biceps shouted, the others look at him confused of the suggestion.

"My mom... needs new pot holders." Bulk explained.

"I'll supply the looms!" Gloriosa said.

"Cookie decorating!" Pinkie excited as she slurps.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie." Gloriosa mentioned as Timber chuckles.

"Early morning nature walks?" Fluttershy said.

"With walking sticks for everyone!" Gloriosa said.

"Great, what next; a fashion show?' Tohru joked.

"Oh, an excellent idea, darling! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!" Rarity excited.

"A New Camp Tradition!" Gloriosa agreed.

"Just sure not to trip while wearing high-heels like last time." Timber chuckled, Gloriosa lightly punch him with a small laugh.

"Oh yes, I also hear that we have two special guests here from the words we heard from town." Gloriosa mentioned.

Lucoa and Tohru look at each other and nodded before spreading out their wings and flew into the air getting the siblings attention as their eyes widen of shock with their jaws drop like they could fall to the ground.

"That would be us." Tohru smirked with pride.

"Oh… my…" Timber paused.

"...god." Gloriosa finished.

"I hope the pearl I gave would be very good use for the camp." Lucoa said.

"The pearl… that was you?" Gloriosa asked shock.

Lucoa nodded as she and Tohru lands next to the siblings then Gloriosa suddenly the mother dragon a hug as her face is above between the massive large bosoms.

"Thank you!" Gloriosa whispered with a single tear forming from her eyes.

"You're welcome." Lucoa patted on the girl's head.

"Your sister must really love camping." Tohru commented.

"More than you imagine." Timber sighed.

"And let's not forget camp gift! That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition." Celestia mentioned as Luna nodded.

"The camp gift! Of course!" Gloriosa realized that she almost forgot about it.

"And here we go." Timber sighed in annoyance.

"Timber?" Gloriosa looked at her younger brother with a glare.

"What? I just thought…" Timber hoped to forget about it.

"Well, you thought wrong." Gloriosa said.

"Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" Sunset asked, her friends weren't sure of it for certain.

"A little." Pinkie said.

"Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp!" The older sister camper explained.

"Which is why it's so important." She hushed at her brother who just rolled his eyes.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't like going camping as much as Gloriosa does." Tohru whispered to Lucoa.

"Sure seems like it." Lucoa responded, wondering why Timber doesn't like the camp much.

"This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers!" Gloriosa showed everyone the stuff that's here for all to see.

"The sundial was our year's gift!" Celestia bragged.

"Somehow, I knew that." Flash chuckled.

"Really, but you didn't even asked her." Sonata said.

"She just said it herself." Aria annoyed of Sonata's stupidity.

"Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night." Luna mentioned, she wasn't thrilled with the idea back then.

"Pretty sure Celestia knew about, but just went with it anyway." Adagio said while looking at her fingernails.

"You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind." Gloriosa said and everyone cheers for the excitement they're about have here at Camp Everfree.

"Hey Lucoa, you think we should do a gift for the camp too?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, why not? It could be a symbol of bringing dragons and humans together!" Lucao nodded.

"Great because I was thinking of giving them a great feast by yours truly that they're taste buds will never forget!" Tohru pride sticking out her chest as her boobs jiggles a bit.

"Does it involve using your tail as one of the ingredients?" Lucoa asked walking away, knowing how Tohru always uses her own tail in her cooking.

"Come on, I'll remove the poison." Tohru begged, following her.

"I think we should make a list and decide on that." Lucoa suggested.

"Well, looks like this going to be a great camping trip." Flash smiled as he grabs his bag and breathe in the fresh air of nature letting out a happy sigh feeling excited to see what this camp has in stores.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Camp Everfree has only begun and everyone is already getting exciting on all the things they get to do there with their friends as Rainbooms are looking for a vacation from the magic adventures and the dragons will experience their first human camping trip. But they'll soon find out that this camp has more to offer than that, especially with Gloriosa and Timber.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Twilight's Past Reveal and Spark of Love**

The campers and the two female dragons working around the dock like replacing all the old wood that some were unstable to stand to walk while some doing design ideas of how the dock should look like for future campers after them to see how great it is, Lucoa and Tohru offered to use their magic to make the dock all better thinking it'll be faster for everyone but Twilight and Flash told them not to because everyone wants to do this the old fashion way.

"It's very interesting to see how humans are willingly working together to help something like making a dock for the camp." Tohru commented as she hammers the pillar for holding up the dock with her balled-hand.

"Yep, even though humans don't have any special powers like witches and other supernatural beings, yet they always somehow make big things when joining together." Lucoa concurred before hammering down another wooden pillar.

"It's kinda amazing how you two are so strong like that." Rainbow Dash complimented as hammer down the floor of the dock.

"Oh please, this is nothing, you should have seen the time when I punched a volcano from the inside." Tohru bragged proudly.

"Then the volcano erupted destroying the whole island along with a few people." Lucoa added making Tohru scares a bit.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know there were humans living on the that. It was deserted last time I check centuries ago." Tohru stated.

"Yeah, well, lots of things can happen throughout the centuries that will catch us off guard. You were lucky that I was with you that time otherwise those humans would've been dead from the lava." Lucoa said.

"Why were you punching a volcano in the first place?" Applejack asked.

"What, can't a dragon girl have some fun feeling the hot lava on her fists?" Tohru asked back.

"She was blowing off some anger stream when she and her father had an argument." Lucoa revealed earning a angry glare from Tohru.

"Really? You have daddy issues?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You could say that." Tohru sighed, thinking that maybe telling them would relieve some stress off her.

"You may already think that there are other dragons that hates humans, and I mean in the worse way possible like wanting wipe out all of humanity. My father is one of them." Tohru explained.

"Wait, if there are dragons that hated humans for a really long time then why haven't they attack us yet?" Rainbow asked confuses.

"Well, at first the dragon wanted to attack them but back in the ancient times there were humans that can wield magic to fight against us. So, they decided to leave them be and never enact with humans again, plus they think it would be a totally waste of time and power on some weak species as they way." Tohru explained.

"Sheesh, could those dragons be any more cocky about being more powerful?" Rainbow asked sarcastically.

"Like you with trying to be more "awesome" than anyone?" Applejack pointed out.

"While maybe that's true, at least I would never try to harm anyone and want to be friends with them." Rainbow remarked that.

"Well, it at least Lucoa here has always help see that you humans are not so bad once I got to know you, especially my mistress Twilight Sparkle!" Tohru smiled.

"Wow, you seem to be taking this whole maid job serious, huh?" Applejack commented.

"What can I say, Twilight is just really special to me, and by special, I mean in a romantic way!" Tohru giggled as her cheeks turns red.

"So, you're a maid with a major girl crush. Now I've seen everything." Rainbow chuckled.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm gonna show Twilight my love and we'll be living happily ever after!" Tohru declared.

"Even if Twilight is already interested in a… certain "Timer" guy?" Rainbow asked rhetorical while smirking.

"Say what?" Tohru confused of what Rainbow meant until she pointed pass her.

The dragon maid woman turns around to see Twilight hanging out with Timber, leaning a little too close to each other in Tohru's case as she growls like a wild animal and her eyes blazing in the fire of rage.

"Making lanterns out of solar powered garden lights. Pretty crafty there, Timber." Twilight impressed.

"You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the Picasso of noodles." Timber smirked as Twilight giggles.

"Oh please, anyone can make a macaroni art." Tohru grunted.

"Now, Tohru, you better not be thinking about killing the guy. That would make Twilight very sad." Lucoa said.

"Well, he should know better that Twilight is my girl to flirt with." Tohru claimed.

"Have you even told Twilight about your feelings to her?" Applejack asked as she raise an eyebrow.

"Well, huh… no, not exactly, but I have been leaving some hints for her." Tohru said as she presses her fingers together.

"Tohru, as the Element of Honesty, I believe it's best for you to just come up and tell Twilight the truth." Applejack advised as she raises the hammer high, almost like the Statue of Liberty.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way and not into girls?" Tohru asked worry.

"I'm sure it's the opposite, and perhaps you could also start a harem with Twilight and Timber. Like with me and Flash." Lucoa suggested.

"What?! Lucoa, that's crazy, Twilight have never even gone on a single date in her WHOLE life! And what make you think Timber would even agree to it?" Tohru pointed out.

"Which makes it all the more exciting for you and them, trust me when I say this, you'll have yourself two lovers by the end of the camp." Lucoa declared.

"Umm, I guess I could try… but I won't promise that I'll enjoy having Timber around." Tohru glared at Timber.

"All right, now. You've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities." Celestia announced.

"Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!" Gloriosa added.

"S'MORES!" Pinkie screamed in excitement.

As everyone put away their tools and walk away from the dock, Flash walk up to Lucoa with a curious question that's been going on in his head.

"Hey Lucoa, have you notice something is going between Timber and Gloriosa?" Flash asked.

"If you mean the way they act toward each other about the camp and the gift sharing, then yes I have." Lucoa answered.

"Sunset mentioned that Gloriosa maybe hiding something, especially with how Filthy Rich suddenly showed up earlier." Flash mentioned.

"Well, I did notice something odd about Gloriosa when we first met but I'm really sure what it is. We'll have to check on that later." Lucoa said.

"Oh yeah, Lucoa, you and Tohru will be sleeping with me and Twilight during the week." Sunset announced.

"What, I can't sleep with my Flashy-boy?" Lucoa confused as she hugs Flash's head on one large breast.

"Please, Lucoa, I want anyone being weirded out that an older woman is sleeping with a young guy. Besides, you two can still hangout during the day." Sunset pointed out.

"Yeah, and I also help you and Tohru come up with a gift for camp Everfree." Flash added.

"Okay, I guess I can work with that." Lucoa agreed to the terms and leans to her human lover's ear.

"And I hope we can spend more time together… alone." Lucoa whispered sexually making Flash blush.

"Let's hope tomorrow is better for everyone." Sunset rolled her eyes before walking away.

 **(Tomorrow Morning)**

The sun is rising shining its light upon the camp as inside of the Sapphire tent, Lucoa and Sunset are sleeping peacefully together though Lucoa is hugging Sunset as she is dreaming about Flash doing 'naughty' things and Sunset just though Lucoa's breasts were extra soft pillows. In the other bed where Spike is sleeping next to it, Tohru raises up yawning a bit as she wants to get an early morning start and notices Twilight is grunting in her sleep like she's having a nightmare.

"Twilight…" Tohru slightly touched Twilight then the girl shouted "NO" as she woke up.

"What happened?" Sunset jumped out of Lucoa's hug and off the bed though her eyes are still shut from being sleeply.

"Nothing, sorry Sunset." Twilight panted.

"Huh, Twilight, are floating beds part of the camp activities?" Tohru asked as she, Sunset, and Lucoa who is waking up saw everything is floating around Twilight including the bed.

When Twilight notice this, she panics, and everything fell back down to the ground including Spike's bed as the dog groans in annoyance.

"Twilight, we really have to talk about this." Sunset said crossing her arms under her breasts.

"No, we don't." Twilight scared, not wanting to talk about "her."

"Twilight, I can tell you're scared but just remember that you have all the people who care about right here. We'll give you time for yourself until you are ready to talk about it." Tohru comforted Twilight giving her a light hug which made her smile.

"Okay, now I believe it's time to enjoy the second day of Camp Everfree!" Lucoa clapped her hand.

"Unless something unexpected happens." Sunset joked.

 **(Later)**

"You were saying?" Lucoa asked as she and the others are at the dock that end part got destroyed by a boat Derpy and Sandalwood were on.

"I don't what happened. We were stuck in the middle of the lake with no wind then all the sudden, bam! The wind picked up and we were push right into the dock." Sandalwood explained what happened.

"Weird, if there really was wind then I'm sure we all would've felt." Tohru pointed out.

"You don't think it was the spirit, do you?" Pinkie asked.

"You about the Gaia Everfree story Timber told us last night? What do you think, Lucoa?" Trixie asked the hopefully magic expert.

"That hard to tell, I recall hearing a creature that's like the one Timber described but it's all fizzy to remember." Lucoa said.

Tohru notices Twilight is gone and quickly spotted walking in the woods alone, so she secretly follows her hoping to see if there's anything she can do for Twilight as her maid then Twilight started singing.

 **(Music-The Midnight in Me)**

 _It used to be so simple_

 _It was a world I understood_

 _I didn't know what I didn't know_

 _And life seemed pretty good_

 _But now the darkness rises_

 _From somewhere deep inside of me_

Twilight see in her reflection of a small puddle that wings appears but see her back there are no wings.

 _Her power overtakes me_

 _Can I keep this midnight from getting free?_

 _If I can stay with the light_

 _I know I'll be free_

 _And I can start to be whole_

 _I can start to be me_

 _But instead I am struggling_

 _With all that I see_

 _And these friends_

 _Mustn't see the midnight in me!_

 _The midnight in me!_

 _They mustn't see the midnight in me…_

Twilight saw her reflection again and this time saw the wings again along with her eyes changing colors with a glowing mask and a horn on her forehead. She gently splashes the water making it go away as she sits on the log.

 **(Music End)**

"Wow, you really do have a great singing voice." Tohru said, revealing herself spooked Twilight.

"Tohru, huh, how long have you been there?" Twilight asked nervous.

"Around after I followed you here." Tohru answered and sat next to Twilight.

"So, I'm gonna guess that this "Midnight" is like a dark personality of yours." Tohru said.

"Probably more than that." Twilight sighed sad.

"Look, I know I said that I should until you're ready, but the song just now got me really worried." Tohru placed a hand on Twilight's hand.

"Well, I guess I can tell you why I'm feeling this way." Twilight took a deep breath gathering her thoughts to calm herself down.

"It all started at the Friendship Games a new weeks ago, when Canterlot High was competing against Crystal Prep, the school I use to go to before transferring to Canterlot High." Twilight started.

"I think Flash mentioned something like that once when I moved in with you." Tohru recalled.

"Yeah, both schools were big rivals though it was always one-sided because Crystal always won and sometimes, they gloat so much that they trashed the silver horse statue of Canterlot."

"Wow, talk about an ego." Tohru commented.

"I know, I never cared about that since I was always focus on my own studies until my former principal Cinch convinced me to join the Friendship Games or else my chances of going to another school, I wanted to go to would be ruin."

"So, she blackmailed you." Tohru said.

"Yep but wanted to go to Canterlot High because of the abnormal readings I've been getting which I didn't know at the time was Equestria magic. Then I meet Sunset and the Rainbooms though they all thought I was the other Twilight from another world." Twilight smiled a bit.

"Wow, that must've cause lot a of confusion." Tohru chuckled.

"Hahaha, it did, and I met each of them while following the magic readings on a little device I made but for some strange reason it absorbed the magic from the girls and creating cracks between this world and Equestria. And what's worst Cinch made me used the magic I collected turning me into she-demon called Midnight Sparkle." Twilight revealed, then Tohru started laughing.

"Seriously, Midnight Sparkle, what kind of name is that?" Tohru asked.

"Hey, I nearly destroyed both worlds and besides I didn't exactly pick the name, it just sort of came to me when I transformed." Twilight clarified.

"Okay, sorry, so I take it your friends saved in the end?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, through the power of friendship the girls saved me, and the games was declared a draw much to Cinch's displease and I heard she quite her job leaving Cadance the new principal as the two schools started slowly getting along." Twilight smiled.

"That's great to hear, though you didn't exactly move on from the event." Tohru guessed which made Twilight sad again.

"Every night, I always get a nightmare about Midnight Sparkle haunting like she's always there in my mind waiting for the right moment to take control again. And this morning means she's returning, and I fear for the worst. What if I keep causing more accidents like at the dock, what if end up hurting my friend, what if" But Twilight's sentence was cut off by a strong slap to the cheek from Tohru.

"Look, I get you're pretty worried about this Midnight character and what happened back then, but you got to know that you're so focus on the shadows, you forgot the light that cast it." Tohru said.

"Meaning…?" Twilight confused as she rubs her cheeks.

"I told you before that you have your friends who will always be by your side, and I know they would say that the magic of friendship within you is stronger than Midnights. I know that because I love you, Twilight Sparkle." Tohru blurted out her feelings out loud.

Twilight's eyes widen of shock of hearing that, Tohru also realizes this and blushes of embarrassment. She tries coming up with an excuse, but her words got all mix up that she became too embarrass to say anything right.

"Tohru, when you say love me… do you mean like a friend thing or… more than friends?" Twilight asked as her cheeks started blushing a bit.

"…More than friends, I actually had a crush on you back when we first met at the party." Tohru revealed.

"Really, that's… unexpected, I never had a girl crushing on me before." Twilight said scratching the back of her home.

"I wanted to tell at the right time then I became jealous when you and that Timber guy were flirting each other." Tohru punted of mentioning Timber's name.

"What, you thought I was flirting? I mean, Timber is cute-I mean handsome, I mean he's a great guy to hang around." Twilight tried to deny Tohru's claim, but her red cheeks are saying otherwise.

"You have NOO idea how hard it was to hold myself back to not kill the guy." Tohru groaned.

"But I also figure that if the guy makes you happy, then I'm for it letting him become our lover." Tohru said.

"Well, I'm glad you… wait, "our" lover?" Twilight confused.

"Yeah, Lucoa thinks I should make Timber our lover like how Flash has multiple lovers with the other girls." Tohru explained.

"Wait, wait, Flash has MULTIPLE girlfriends?" Twilight asked shock and surprise.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, how about we get back to camp before the others get worried." Tohru suggested as she gets up.

"Hehe, yeah, we should get back." Twilight said as she gets and the two walks together side by side.

"Oh, and sorry about the slap." Tohru apologized.

"It's okay, I actually needed that." Twilight reassured.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like a new love is sparking in this chapter and hopefully that may help cheer Twilight up about her bad feeling with Midnight Sparkle, and she'll need the support of her friends when something strange is happening in the camp involving an old legend of the camp. And let's hope Tohru actually try to get along with Timber for Twilight's sake.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Mane 7 New Magic Power and Mystery**

Flash is seen sitting outside on the bench close to the eating hall as he is doing some thinking about the boat crash earlier, it's been bothering him for a while consider that was not even a single gentle breeze meaning the boat couldn't have moved on its own, unless it was moved by someone else.

"Hey Flash, doing okay?" Lucoa asked as she sits next to him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking what could've caused the boat crash." Flash said, also recalling the strange glitter glow in the lake too.

"Well, when it happened, I definitely sensed some magic somewhere in the lake." Lucoa mentioned, shocking her human lover.

"Really, the you think it could be this Gaia Everfree?" Flash asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, I never met this creature before, but I am getting a weird feeling about it." Lucoa said, trying to remember something about Gaia Everfree but nothing came up.

"Besides, for all we know it could be a dragon hiding in these woods trying to scare away the humans." Lucoa stated.

"Yeah, I guess that could be possible." Flash almost agreed to it.

"Come on, we can worry about this Gaia Everfree later, right now I think we should enjoy the camp since we're only going to be here for a week.' Lucoa suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. We're here to have fun and that's what we're gonna do!" Flash said, feeling cheered up.

"Glad to hear." Lucoa smiled as she leans closer to Flash's ear and whispered in a sexy tone. "Because I know a great spot to where can have our fun together."

This caused Flash to flinch and his face turning red as the idea of having another sex time with Lucoa is making its way into his mind.

"H-Hey, the rock-climbing looks fun. Why don't we try doing that?" Flash suggested, quickly getting out of Lucoa's trap and powerwalking to the rock-climbing as Lucoa giggles.

"I'm actually surprise a pretty, bratty girl like you is into rock-climbing. No offense." Aria said to Rarity as she and Applejack put on the gears as she is going to climb up with Applejack helping her.

"None taken, I think. Anyway, you should know that just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I'm not willing to try out things like this, this will help me to be prepared and I'm going to look fabulous doing it!" Rarity explained.

"If being prepared means you screaming like a little girl when you break you nail, that should be fun to watch." Aria smirked.

"Mock me all you want; we'll see what's what when I get to the top." Rarity determined to show Aria that even gentle ladies can do big things when she set her mind on something and started climbing a little.

"Oh, this I gotta see." Aria smirked.

"Rock-climbing is all about perseverance and trust. Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you." Celestia explained before walking away to check on the other campers.

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going." Rainbow Dash said impatient.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scolded.

"Sorry, I've been waiting to do this since we got here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer darling." Rarity said as Applejack look back at Rainbow Dash with an amusing smirk.

"Like for the whole week?" Aria asked sarcastically.

Then Rainbow Dash spotted Tohru and Twilight came in with Timber guiding them through the woods.

"So, you literally sleep while you're flying? Wouldn't you have fallen toward the ground like that?" Timber asked shock.

"Nah, I guess you can say it's something like what you humans call sleep walking." Tohru answered. She seems to be getting along with Timber though not entirely.

"Twilight, you can spot me then I can finally go. I'll go get another harness." Rainbow Dash ran off to the equipment storage.

"That girl really like sports, doesn't she?" Tohru asked.

"A little more than you think." Twilight answered.

"I better make sure my sister doesn't need anything." Timber said.

"And maybe a day off because I think your sister may work herself too much or else, she might knock herself into a coma." Tohru stated.

"I don't think that how it works, but you're not entirely wrong about that." Twilight sort of agreed.

"Then I better hurry, I'll be seeing you two later." Timber said in a cool tone walking away while staring at Twilight and Tohru before turning away.

"He seems to be decent." Tohru shrugged.

"Twilight, I've been looking for you, and hey Tohru." Sunset called out running toward them while carrying Spike in her arms.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake strongly for a few seconds then it stops.

"Was that an earthquake?" Spike asked.

"We're not near any fault lines." Twilight said.

"AAAAAAHHH!" They heard a scream turning to see Bulk.

"Who left this crystal-y, dusty stuff here?" Bulk asked freaking out.

"This is definitely weird." Flash said.

"That's the same stuff we found at the boat." Sunset pointed out.

"And I actually a magic power in that direction, it was a little weak, but it was definitely magic used by someone else." Tohru informed pointing at where she sensed it.

"So, it wasn't me this time?" Twilight asked herself, wondering what's going on here.

Rarity started to lose her grip and hang on the rope for dear life.

"I really would like to come down now." Rarity pleaded.

"Ha! Knew you couldn't make it to the top." Aria called out.

"Aria, could you at least to be more supportive?" Applejack asked as she try pulling on the rope, but it to be a little stuck and when pulls on it Rarity is suddenly lifted up to the top fast, when the cowgirl saw this she let go of the rope causing Rarity to fall almost to the ground if Applejack and Aria haven't grabbed the rope in time for Rarity to be a few inches off the ground.

"Applejack! Aria! What are you two doing?" Rarity screamed.

"Hey, Applejack was the one pulled the rope." Aria pointed her thumb at Applejack.

"Is everything okay?" Celestia asked as she and the others came to the three.

"I don't know what happened, I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like was light as a feather all of a sudden" Applejack tried to explain.

"And Rarity was screaming like a baby, I wish I could've record that." Aria wipped a tear of joy from her eye.

"I was scared to death and you're making it as a joke!" Rarity angered as she tries to get the harness off.

"Here, let help you with that." Applejack offered.

"No thank you." Rarity denied and suddenly a big diamond shape shield appeared in front of her pushing Applejack away behind a bush and into the lake. She came back all wet.

"What in the world just happened?" Celestia asked looking at Lucoa and Tohru, but they have no idea either.

"Can somebody pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming?" Aria asked.

Tohru pinch Aria really hard on the arm that causes her to scream loud, to loud with red soundwaves coming out of her mouth that made a large crack on the rock-climbing wall while everyone covers their ears until Aria stop.

"I didn't mean that hard, you crazy bitch!" Aria snapped.

"Sorry." Tohru apologized nervous.

"Are the Rainbooms suddenly gaining new magic powers?" Flash asked freaking out though try to stay calm.

"It appears that way, their magic is growing stronger and changing too." Lucoa pointed out.

"Do you think it could have anything to do with the magic you sensed earlier?" Sunset asked Tohru.

"I don't think so, but I'm going to check there just in case." Tohru flew off to the direction of the magic she sensed.

Then they heard a scream and saw a red soundwave coming from the dining hall like the one Aria did.

"That's Sonata!" Aria gasped.

"How do you know?" Twilight asked.

"It just felt like it to me, come on." Aria ran to the dining hall with everyone behind.

The enter the dining hall where they see cookie dough shattered all over the place, some on Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Sonata. Oh, and there's a giant hole in the ceiling/roof.

"What happened?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know. We were just decorating cookies." Fluttershy confused as well.

"And I said to Pinkie that we should add more sprinkles." Sonata explained.

"Which I totally agreed as I was like "You need more sprinkles" to the other cookies." Pinkie added.

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff?" Sunset asked, knowing how funny and crazy Pinkie can be.

"I was just tossing the sprinkles to Fluttershy and Sonata, when all of a sudden, it glowed pink and exploded." Pinkie picked up some sprinkles and tossing them in the air, they glow pink just like she said and exploded into a strong explosion of smoke that made everyone's hair straight back like a cartoon scene.

"Okay, why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while." Sunset suggested for everyone's safety.

"When it happened, I just screamed like this." Sonata said and did the super-scream again at the same hole she same earlier for an instant.

"No way, that scream happened to me too." Aria shocked.

"Wait, you don't think Adagio got a super-scream too?" Flash asked curious.

"It could be possible since they share the same power you told me about." Lucoa said.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is trying to reach for the paper towel at the top of a shelf, but it's too high for her to reach on her own.

"Can someone help me?" Fluttershy asked.

A bird shows up getting the paper towel dropping it in her hands and lands on her finger.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird." Fluttershy thanked and the bird chirp to her.

"Why, of course I can get you a little something to" Fluttershy stopped her sentence as she just realized something off.

"Did… did you just talk?" Fluttershy asked, the birds chirps replied.

"But I don't speak chirp." Fluttershy said, it chirps at her again.

"Well, I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand." Fluttershy said. The others started to notice her talking to the bird weird, even to the two dragon women.

"Oh no, I don't think you should call your friends." Fluttershy worried, but it was too late as a bunch of birds enter the hall and on Fluttershy's arms while the first bird is on her head.

"It's nice to meet all of you too." Fluttershy greeted.

"This is just like Applejack sudden super strength and Rarity creating a diamond-shaped projectile or something." Tohru said.

Right on cue, Rarity and Applejack bursting through the doors that scared the birds away.

"Did you tell them what happened?" Applejack asked.

"I kinda already mentioned your sudden powers." Tohru answered.

"So far, five of the Mane 7 and the two of the Dazzlings got new abilities out of nowhere." Flash counted.

"Speaking of us, has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

"Or Adagio? She was going to go to the lake for a little swim." Sonata mentioned.

Again, on cue, another loud scream was heard and a rainbow blur came inside pass everyone and slam into the wall revealing to be Rainbow Dash somehow going fast and Adagio slowly slide off the wall while groaning in pain.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Applejack asked as she help Rainbow up.

"I don't know. I was just running to get the harness for the rock-climbing and the next thing I know, I was practically back at town." Rainbow explained.

"And I was about to go into the lake for my swim time when I notice something going through the woods and I was suddenly ram by Rainbow and I even screamed louder than I could." Adagio explained her trouble too.

"Well, if you had some sort of superspeed, why were you gone for so long?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because I lost it when I got far away and then it came back to camp." Rainbow answered.

"Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!" Pinkie gasped in joy.

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities." Sunset said.

"Should we tell them you got powers too?" Tohru asked whispering in Twilight's ear.

"I don't know, I'm still a little freak out about." Twilight said.

"Okay, understand." Tohru nodded.

"Twilight gotten new magical power." Tohru blurted out shocking everyone.

"I thought you understand?" Twilight angered.

"I understand that you need help figuring this out with your friends." Tohru stated.

"So much for my theory of leaving CHS would mean leaving any new magic business behind." Applejack sighed.

"Something at this camp must be making this happen." Sunset believed.

"Lucoa, do you think you and Tohru can investigate this?" Flash asked.

"We can try, though I'm getting the feeling that the answer to all this is closer than we think." Lucoa said as she opens one of her eyes.

"Well, we better" Sunset suddenly a jolt zapped her shoulder when Flash touched her.

"Hey, you rubbed your feet on the carpet before coming here?" Sunset asked,

"Sorry, and no, I'm still wearing my shoes." Flasn pointed at his feet.

"Hey Flash, high-five!" Pinkie said holding up her hand.

Flash just shrug and high-five the pink party girl then electricity started to emit all over her body making her dance crazy and the shock is so much you can even see her bones like an x-ray machine. Some that electric current in on his arm too which is a 'Shocking' new for everyone. Flash pull his hand away from Pinkie's which stop the shock leaving her in a burned-like state with her hair all spiky.

"That… was… amazing!" Pinkie shouted of excitement as she is suddenly back to normal, clean and all.

"Oh great, even Flash is getting magic powers too!" Rainbow Dash said in disbelief.

"You don't think this is all… Gaia Everfree?" Fluttershy asked.

Then Gloriosa with some towels and her hat as she came in by kicking the door open that caused Fluttershy to scream.

"Applejack, I was looking for you. Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes." Gloriosa handed them to Applejack then notice the mess here.

"Oh. What happened in here?" Gloriosa asked.

"We're kind trying to figure that out." Sunset said.

"Well, don't worry about it. I got… this?" Gloriosa paused as her eyes widen of seeing all the mess in the room vanished in a second or two.

"Our magic is also good for cleaning up big messes, so you don't have to worry about that." Tohru showed off with a magic circle in her hand.

"Oh, thank you, Tohru." Gloriosa thanked.

"Gloriosa!" Sandalwood called out as he came in. "I kicked my beanbag into the lake."

Gloriosa's eye twitches a bit but didn't let it bother her.

"Why would you kick a beanbag into the lake?" Tohru asked.

"I'll get you another one." She said.

"And I'm all out of arrows." Derpy said, holding some broken arrows.

"Say no more, new arrows coming right up." Gloriosa promised.

"There you are." Timber came through the two campers and close to his older sister.

"Filthy Rich is here. Said he wants to talk to you, should I handle it?" Timber whispered.

"Absolutely not!" Gloriosa whispered back angry.

"I got this!" Gloriosa said then Sunset heard a scream.

"Fluttershy, enough with the screaming." Sunset complained.

"I didn't scream." Fluttershy shook her head.

"For once." Rainbow Dash said.

"Nobody did." Rarity shrugged which left Sunset in confusion.

"Hey Lucoa, did you notice Gloriosa's scent for a while?" Tohru asked.

"I did, even when we first arrived here." Lucoa mentioned.

"Then there's no mistaken about it." Tohru said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Yep, there's a dragon in Camp Everfree." Lucoa nodded in a serious tone as she opens both her eyes.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Yep, we're finally getting to the part where the Mane 7 are suddenly getting new magic powers from just being at the camp and now in this story they're not the only ones, looks like the Dazzlings and Flash are getting new magic powers too.**

 **Spoiler Alert: One more person is gonna get magical power.**

 **And it looks like they got another problem to deal with as Lucoa and Tohru suspected another dragon in camp probably part of this mystery.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
